Qui est-il?
by Bluegirl
Summary: Pendant les vacances d'été plusieurs chose se produisent amenant Harry à se poser des questions sur qui est vraiment le professeur Rogue. Tous de suite après "la coupe de feu".
1. chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous vous tous!!!  
  
Je suis contente de vous présenter mon premier Fan fiction. Je veux juste vous rappeler que Harry Potter et Co. sont tous une création de Madame J.K. Rowling.  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!  
  
Slyvara Snape  
  
-XXX-  
  
QUI Est-il?  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était coucher dans la chambre de Ron et fixait le plafond depuis une heure. Un cauchemar l'avait réveillé. Il commençait à y être habitué, ces rêves le hantaient depuis le retour de Voldemort et la mort de Cédric. Par chance, depuis qu'il était de retour au Terrier parmis les Weasley, ceux-ci s'étaient atténués. Mme Weasley l'avait beaucoup couvert depuis sont arriver. Au début il arrivait souvent a Harry de se réveiller en hurlant en plein milieu de la nuit. À toutes les fois Mme Weasley venait le réconforter. Ron aidait sa mère en racontant des blagues idiotes mais efficace. En fait toute la famille l'avait aidé à traverser cette épreuve. Contrairement au Dursley. Harry avait passé seulement une semaine chez les Dursley, mais se fut la pire de son été. Ni l'oncle vernom, ni la tante Petunia c'étaient soucié de lui, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois il aurait aimé qu'ils lui portent un peu d'attention. Même si c'était pour le réprimander. Seul deux choses l'avait soutenu tout le long de cette semaine : l'affection d'Hedwige et les lettres de Sirius et Remus.  
  
Harry continua à regarder le plafond incliné de la chambre de Ron. Tant de chose avait changé depuis l'année dernière et tant allait changer dans celles à venir. La bataille contre Voldemort allait être de longue haleine, Harry ne pouvait le nier. Une chose est sur, il n'allait plus jamais voir le professeur Rogue de la même manière. Il s'était toujours douté que le professeur était mauvais, mais pas au point d'être un mangemort. Mais Harry avait vu dans la pensive que Rogue s'était mis au service du ministère pour espionner Voldemort et cela à ces risques. Plus le temps passait plus Harry était ambivalent si comment voir Rogue. Le maître de potion était toujours aussi détestable et semblait ne pas aimer Harry autant qu'avant. Mais il avait prit la défense d'Harry quand Cornellius Fudges refusait de croire Voldemort était de retour sous prétexte qu'il avait plus toute sa tête. Il devait avoir piétiné son orgueil pour agir d'une telle façon. En y pensant bien, Harry venait à se demander pourquoi son professeur était-il si déplaisant? Beaucoup d'autre question lui vint à l'esprit : qu'est qu'il avait poussé à joindre les rangs de Voldemort? , pourquoi était-il revenus de leur côté? , avait-il déjà tué quelqu'un sur les ordres du maître sombre? Harry n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses préjugés envers Rogue avait aucun fondement. D'accord il était pénible, mais il n'avait pas à être accuser de tous les pêchers du monde. Il avait oublié que Rogue était un être humain comme lui. Harry remarqua que de penser à quelqu'un d'autre l'avait beaucoup calmé. Il prit alors une décision : cette année il allait arrêter de juger son professeur et apprendre à le connaître. De toute manière ils étaient tous deux du même côté, selon les dire d'Albus Dumbledore. Peut-être apprendrait-il à l'apprécier ou au moins à l'endurer? Une semaine avant le début des classes Harry Potter avait pris la résolution la plus dure de toutes ses années à Poudlard.  
  
((((((((  
  
Alors qu'est que vous en penser? Faites-moi par de vos commentaires. Je veux savoir si vous voulez la suite ou m'arracher la tête. Ce n'est q'un début. 


	2. chapitre 2

Salutation belle compagnie!!!  
  
Je suis très contente de votre réaction. Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui on prit le temps de me faire leur commentaire. Ça m'a fait grand plaisir et cela m'a rassuré. J'espère que cette 2^e partie va vous plaire.  
  
Slyvara Snape  
  
-XXX-  
  
QUI Est-il?  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
« Je me suis toujours dit que tu étais un peu fou. » ricana Ron quand Harry lui fit par de son projet. Hermione le regarda ébahit. « Harry, je ne crois pas que soit une bonne idée. »s'exclama-t-elle. « Rogue ne te laissera jamais fouiller son passé. » Ron hocha la tête. « Moi, personne, je ne voudrais rien savoir du passé d'un mangemort. » dit-il avec dédain. Harry regarda tour à tour ses deux meilleurs amis. « Je vous demande rien. Moi je veux apprendre qui il est. » répliqua-t-il « Ron, je crois pas que tu devrais parler de cela à qui que se soit. Cela pourrait causer beaucoup de problème à Rogue. » « Ne tant fait pas Harry. Je n'aime pas beaucoup Rogue c'est vrai, mais je vais garder son secret. » le rassura le garçon aux cheveux roux. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a dévoilé cela devant nous. Il sait très bien que l'on pourrait utiliser cela contre lui. Hermione approuva les dire de Ron d'un hochement de tête. « Voilà pourquoi je veux apprendre à le connaître. »  
expliqua Harry. « Pour répondre à ta question Ron, je crois que c'est parce qu'il sait qu'on va garder cela pour nous. » Ron se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre à Coq, avant que celui-ci se frappa à un mur à force de voler en rond. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait le faire. Il n'a pas hésité à dévoiler que le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou. » répliqua Ron d'un ton mauvais. Harry se rappelait très bien de ce qui était arriver pendant sa troisième année à Poudlard. Il se rappelait la rage qui avait ressenti de voir Rogue ruiner la vie de Remus Lupin pour d'idiote chicane d'étudiant qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Soudainement une idée germa dans la tête du garçon. Remus et Sirius pourraient surment lui en apprendre un peu plus sur Rogue ; ils avaient été si longtemps ennemie à l'école. « Quoi qu'il en soit, assure-toi de rien faire qui soit illégale sinon notre préfète préférée pourrait te sanctionner. » dit Ron en adressent un regard narquois à Hermione. Celle-ci devint  
aussi rouge que les cheveux de son ami. Elle avait reçu la nouvelle quelque jour auparavant et depuis Ron n'arrêtait pas de l'agacer avec cela. Harry savait très bien que c'était la manière de Ron de montrer à Hermione qu'il était fier d'elle. Ils étaient tous deux en pleine argumentation quand Mme Weasley entra dans la pièce. «Vous avez de la visite. » annonça-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Derrière elle se tenait Remus Lupin et... « Sirius! » s'écria Harry en se précipitent vers son parrain. Celui-ci sourit et le sera contre lui. « Je suis content de te revoir. » dit-il. Harry fut ravis de voir qu'il avait l'air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu. Un été passé en sécurité chez Remus lui avait redonner des couleurs, il avait reprit du poids et il était moins sombre. Remus lui-même semblait en bonne forme. Considérant qu'il venait de passer une pleine lune, c'était très bon signe. Hermione et Ron s'approcha à leur tour. « Qu'est qui vous emmène ici? » demanda la jeune fille. Cette simple question sembla jeter un froid. « Molly, il faut absolument que nous parlions à Arthur. Savez-vous quand il va renter? » demanda Lupin sans répondre à Hermione. Mme Weasley soupira. «je peux rien vous garantir Remus. Depuis que l'annonce du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, le ministère est complètement débordé. Mais je peux lui faire le message. » répondit-elle  
avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine  
  
Le visage grave de Sirius inquiéta Harry. « Est-ce Que l'on peut savoir ce qui se passe? » Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un regard. « Tu-Sais-Qui à recommencer à faire des siennes. Trois personnes ont été tuées par ses mangemorts. Ceux-ci étaient tous des anciens mangemorts. » annonça l'évader d'Azkaban. Les jeunes sursautèrent. «On dirait qu'il fait un ménage chez les traites. » commenta Lupin. « En quoi mon père pourrait vous aider? » demanda Ron. « Dumbledore espère qu'il pourrait lui fournir une liste des ex-mangemort. Ainsi nous pourrons mieux les protéger de la foudre vengeresse de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Jamais-Prononer-Le-Nom. Il a déjà une liste assez complète. Hélas la plu part sont retourné à son service de peur d'être tuer. Les autres se cachent et c'est exactement eux que Dumbledore veut aider. »expliqua Lupin. « Comment pouvez-vous savoir que se n'est pas un simple hasard? » commenta Hermione avec son ton suspicieux. « Chaque victime a reçu une rose noir la  
journée avant d'être attaqué. Une seule personne à échappé miraculeusement à cette mort atroce. C'est cette personne qui à mis la puce à l'oreille de Dumbledore et la fait réagir. » contre-attaqua Sirius. Harry senti son estomac se serrer. « Qui...qui sont les victimes? » demanda-t-il. « Walter Cliff, Ève Rougemont et Morgane Regmoon. » annonça sombrement Remus. Harry fut soulager de ne pas entendre de nom qu'il connaissait. « Qui est le ou la miraculé? »demanda faiblement Hermione. Harry senti son inquiétude remonter en flèche. Au regard que se lança Sirius et Remus, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Si cette personne était... « Serverus Rogue. » répondit le loup-garou. Les trois jeunes poussèrent une exclamation. « Par Merlin, que lui est-il arrivé? » s'exclama la jeune fille. Les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules. « On ne peut rien dire; c'est top-secret. Tous se nous pouvons dire c'est qu'il a été hospitalisé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard tout l'été. Il a été le premier à  
subire la vengeance de Vous-Savez-Qui. »dit Sirius. « Si c'était si grave, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été transféré à Ste-Mangouste? » demanda Mme Weasley qui venait de revenir. Lupin se tourna vers elle. « Jamais Dumbledore l'aurait permis. D'après lui Rogue risquait plus à sortir des limites de Poudlard que de rester au bon soin de Madame Pomfresh. » « Hélas pour vous il va reprendre son poste de maître de potion au début de l'année. » tenta de blaguer Black. Ron et Hermione émit un couinement qui se voulait un rire nerveux. Harry lui resta sans voix. Cédric était mort par la faute de Voldemort, Rogue en était passé très près selon les dire de Remus et Sirius. Qui allait être le prochain ? « Harry, est-ce que tu te sens bien? » l'interrogea son parrain. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »annonça-t-il vivement avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre. Dans l'escalier, il croisa un M. Weasley qui semblait très neveux.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur, Harry se senti un peu moins nauséeux. Soudainement les paroles de Voldemort lui reviennent à l'esprit.  
  
« Ici, il manque six Mangemort...Trois sont mort à mon service. Un autre a été trop lâche pour revenir...Il le paiera. Un autre m'a quitter définitivement...Il sera tué, bien entendu... »  
  
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le lien plus vite? Il aurait pu prévenir Dumbledore ou Rogue. « On ne peut changer ce qui est déjà fait, Harry. » déclara la voix de Remus Lupin derrière lui. Harry s'assit sur les marches du perron. Remus vint s'assoire à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Je sais Remus, mais c'est difficile de voir que j'aurais peut être changer quelque chose, mais que je le savais pas. » Pendant quelque instant ils restèrent tous deux silencieux. « Remus que savez-vous de Rogue? » Le loup-garou parut très surprit qu'Harry lui pose une telle question. « Je dois avouer que je m'attendais pas à cette question. » déclara-t-il. « Je ne sais pas grand chose sur Serverus. Je me rappelle qu'à l'école s'était un petit garçon très solitaire et renfermé. Au début, il était pas très grand pour son âge et très mince, TROP mince à mon avis. Pendant toutes nos années ensemble, je ne les jamais vu rire ou avoir un vrai sourire de joie. Tous ce que je sais  
côté vie priver est que ses parents étaient des mages noire indépendant et qu'ils ont été tués que Serverus n'avait que 5ans. Plusieurs les soupçonnaient d'avoir battu leur fils et je serais près à le croire. Rogue était extrêmement nerveux et détestait être touché, comme un animal traqué et blessé. Quand je dis détestait, je suis doux. Il a pas de mots pour décrire la panique qu'il avait dans ses yeux. Ça venait à faire pitié, mais on à appris à ne pas lui montrer. Serverus n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. En fait il en avait aucun. »  
  
Remus avait vraiment l'air peiné pour le maître de potion. Voyant l'ouverture que lui offrait Lupin, Harry en profita pour lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait vu la haine briller dans les yeux de Rogue à la fin de sa troisième année. « Pourquoi vous détestait-il autant? » Remus eut un sourire triste. « Nous lui avons fait le pire affront. » Devant l'air interloqué d'Harry, il s'expliqua : « Nous lui avons démontré que nous avions pitié de lui, la première fois que nous l'avons vu. » «D'accord, mais pourquoi mon père plus que vous ou même Sirius? Il aurait plus de raison de détesté Sirius. » dit le jeune griffondor. «Pas vraiment Harry. » s'exclama quelqu'un derrière eux. Harry se tourna vers son parrain. « Moi, j'ai agis comme un idiot, ce qui aurait pu le tuer. Alors que James lui, sans le vouloir, l'a fait. » « Je ne comprends pas. Mon père lui a sauve la vie. » Black prit place à côté de lui. « Serverus était amoureux de Lily, mais il  
savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. Il a toujours détesté ton père pour cela. Une autre chose. Je crois qu'il aurait préféré que ton père le laisse mourir sous les griffes d'un loup-garou. » Harry resta pensif. Lupin, lui, se tourna vers Black. « Alors Sirius est-ce que Arthur a pu te fournir plus de nom? » Le fugitif secoua la tête et soupira. « Héla non, Remus. Sa liste est encore moins compète que celle que Rogue nous a fourni. » Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un même geste. Harry les regarda un peu déçu. Il aurait voulu qu'ils restent un peu plus longtemps. « Ne tant fait pas Harry. » déclara Lupin. « Je te promets que nous allons nous revoir souvent au cour de l'année. » D'un regard Sirius fit comprendre qu'il voulait parler à Harry seul à seul. Le loup-garou retourna à l'intérieur. « Harry, tu es sur que ça va aller? » demanda-t-il doucement « Molly m'a fait part de tes cauchemars. Pourquoi m'en a tu pas parlé dans tes lettres? » « Parce que je  
savait que tu allais t'inquiété. » répliqua Harry. Sans une autre parole, Sirius le pris contre lui. Harry se senti bien dans cette étreinte chaleureuse. « Je t'en supplie Harry, soit très prudent. Ne prend aucun risque. J'ai déjà perdu l'homme que je considérait comme mon frère, je ne supporterais pas de te perd toi-aussi. » Doucement Sirius le laissa partir. « Je veux que tu continu à m'envoyer Hedwige, jusqu'a notre prochaine rencontre qui va être très prochaine, je te le promet. » Lupin revint à l'extérieur avec deux balais. Harry les regarda partir et dés qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision il se précipita à l'intérieur. Il voulait être sur de rien oublier de ce qui venait d'apprendre sur Serverus Rogue.  
  
********************************************************  
  
J'espère que sa vous plait. Continuer à m'envoyer vos commentaires, même si vous l'avez déjà fait. J'aime avoir de vos nouvelles. Je suis désoler si sa prend du temps entre les chapitres, mais c'est difficile de gérer une histoire et des travaux de CEGEP. Pour les fans de Rogue, ne vous en faites pas il va apparaître dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Gros bizou!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S.S. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Salutation belle compagnie!!!  
  
Voici enfin la suite de mon fanfiction. J'aurai aimé qu'il soit plus long et plutôt. Mais je ne suis qu'un simple être humain. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Le reste des vacances passe comme un coup de vent. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry, Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent assis dans un des wagons du Poudlard Expresse. Pour la troisième fois depuis le début du voyage, Harry s'assura qu'il avait bien amené le petit caret dans lequel il avait prit note de ce que Sirius et Remus lui avaient appris sur Rogue. « Harry ça devient ridicule. Qu'est qu'il y a dans le carnet? » demanda Ron à bout de nerfs Harry s'assura que personne les entendaient et avoua ce qui était écrit dans son carnet. Hermione secoua la tête. « Tu n'as vraiment pas renoncé! Tu veux vraiment te le mettre à dos. » Ron approuva. « Pas du tout. » répliqua Harry « Je crois qu'il est préférable d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un avant de le juger. Chose que nous avons pas fait avec Rogue. Nous l'avons tout de suite qualifier de monstre, d'aire bête, sans sentiment. Comme plusieurs personnes qui nous entour on ne sait rien de lui. » En disant ces mots Harry pensa au pauvre Neville. Jamais il aurait cru que Neville cachait un si grand et terrible secret. Ses parents avaient été torturés par des Mangemorts et depuis ils étaient perdus dans leur monde. M et Mme Londubat n'arrivaient même pas à reconnaître leur propre fils. Harry en avait jamais parlé à Ron et Hermione, il se disait que seul Neville avait le droit de leur dire.  
  
Soudainement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à toute volée. Draco Malefoy entra suivi de près par Goyle et Crabbe. Leurs visages étaient remplit de haine. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas oublié l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu à la fin de l'année. « Alors Potter, j'espère que Gryffondor est près à se faire écraser cette année. » dit Malefoy avec un dédain évidant dans la voix. Harry compris qu'il parlait de Quiddicth. « Malgré que tu aies causé la mort de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, votre équipe n'as plus de gardien, ni de capitaine. » Avant qu'Harry puissent réagir, Ron se leva les points serrés. « Attend un peu… » s'écria-t-il. Mais avant qu'il saute sur Malefoy, une autre voix, froide et rempli de reproche, s'éleva derrière eux. « M. Malefoy. » Les six apprentis sorciers se tourna vers la porte. Dans le cadrage se tenait le professeur Serverus Rogue. Il entra à son tour. « Votre impénitence coûtera 10 points à Serpentard et 5 pour chacun d'entre vous messieurs Goyle et Crabbe. Maintenant vous aller retourner dans votre wagon et laisser les Gryffondor tranquilles. » déclara Rogue. Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait aucune chance de répliquer. Les 3 jeunes Serpentard étaient trop sur le choque pour le faire de toute façon. Sur l'entre fait les professeurs Mcgonagall et Chourave entrèrent. « Qu'est qui se passe ici? » demanda cette dernière. Rogue se tourna vers les deux dames. « Des Serpentard sont encore venu chercher des bosses chez les Gryffondre. » Pendant que le maître de potion relatait les derniers événements, Harry prit le temps de le détailler. Les séquelles de l'attaque des Mangemorts étaient encore évidant : son visage était amaigri presque décharné, son teint plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et sa main droite était encore entourée de bandage blanc.  
  
« Pardonner-moi professeurs, que se passe-t-il ici? » les interrompit poliment Hermione. « En temps normal les professeurs ne font pas partie du voyage. » « Trouvez-vous vraiment que nos temps soit normaux, préfet Granger? » répliqua froidement Rogue. Hermione s'empourpra. Visiblement avoir passé proche de la mort n'avait rien changé au sarcasme habituel de celui-ci. Mcgonagall lui lança un regard remplie de reproche et répondit à la question de son élève. « Depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, nous avons décidé d'avoir une surveille plus étroite sur les élèves. » Elle revint alors à Rogue. « Et vous vous devriez pas être ici, Albus... » commanca-t- elle. « Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous inquiété pour moi Minerva. Je suis plus votre élève depuis longtemps et je suis assez grand, je crois, pour m'occuper de moi. » répliqua le plus jeune de deux professeurs du ton acide. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Harry remarqua que le professeur Mcgonagall paraissait vraiment inquiète pour son collègue. Une soudaine accélération du train fit chanceler le maître de potion. Les réflexes d'attrapeur de Harry lui permis d'attraper l'homme avant qu'il tombe au sol. Il voulu l'aider à s'assoire, mais Rogue le repoussa. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide M. Potter » Son visage avait prit une légère teinte rosée, marquant sa gêne. Sans oser regarder les autres occupent du wagon ; il sorti. Un regard passa entre les deux femmes et le professeur Chourave parti à la suite de Rogue. Le professeur de métamorphose retourna son attention à ses trois gryffondors. « Serverus m'a fait part des propos de M. Malefoy. J'espère que vous ne croyez pas un traître mots de ce qu'il a dit. »demanda doucement la vielle dame. Sa voix était plus douce qu'a l'habitude. Harry secoua la tête. « Je sais que je n'aurais rien pus faire de plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait. » Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mcgonagall. « Albus va être heureux de l'apprendre, Nous nous sommes du souci pour vous. » dit-elle avant de sortir. Harry se tourna vers ses deux amis. Tous trois était interloqué. Ron se mit à rire. « Avez-vous vu la tête de Malefoy? Il avait l'air tellement idiot. » Hermione se mit à rire à son tours. « Jamais j'aurais cru voir Rogue passer un savon à des Serpentard, surtout pas à Malefoy. » dit-elle.  
  
Harry lui resta grave. Il était encore surprit de l'état de Rogue. Quand il l'avait rattrape tout à l'heure, il avait été marqué par la fragilité de son professeur. Il avait senti que sous ses robes de sorcier le maître de potion était extrêmement maigre. Harry avait nettement senti ses côtes et sa colonne vertébrale ressortir sous les tissus. Rogue était étrangement léger pour un homme de son âge et de sa grandeur. « Harry est-ce que sa va? Tu as l'air pensif. » s'exclama Hermione. Harry leur parla de la situation. « J'avais l'impression que si je serrais trop fort il allait casser. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu l'aider à s'assoire, mais je ne crois pas qu'il est apprécié mon geste. »conclua-t-il. Hermione secoua la tête. « Je crois que l'état physique que Rogue ne fait que prouver à quel point il est passé près de la mort. » commenta-t-elle. Ron approuva. « Harry Potter qui prend pitié de Serverus Rogue, ce dernier qui enlève des points a ses chers Serpentard et prend la défense des Gryffondor. » récapitula Ron « Un autre début d'année rocambolesque à Poudlard. »  
  
*******************************************************  
  
J'aimerai remercier tous ceux et celle qui mon passé leurs commentaires. Ils m'ont donné le courage de continuer. Je veux prendre le temps de faire un merci spécial aux filles de TEE, sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas sous vos yeux. Mais bien sur tout le monde qui mon donner leur avis ont été important. Continuer à me les donner.  
  
J'espère revenir bientôt avec la suite.  
  
Gros Bizou!!!!!!!  
  
1 Slyvara Snape 


	4. chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous et à toute!  
  
J'ai enfin écrit la suite de mon fanfiction. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps. IL est court, mais la suite arrive bientôt. MERCI MERCI de votre patience.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, une certaine tension était palpable parmis les élèves et les professeurs. La nouvelle du retour de Voldemort c'était répandu pendant tout l'été. Malgré certain changement mineur, rien ne venait troubler les traditions. Hargrid parti vers le lac avec les premières années. Cette fois il était accompagné par le professeur Sinistra et … « Remus! ? » s'exclama les trois jeunes à l'unisson. Le loup- garou leur envoya la main en souriant avant d'emboîter le pas du demi- géant. Les autres prirent place dans les calèches sans chevaux. « Croyez- vous que le professeur Lupin soit de retour à Poudlard comme professeur de défense contre le mal? » demanda Ron à ses deux amis. Avant que Harry et Hermione puissent répondre, la porte du véhicule s'ouvrir laissant entrer le professeur Bibine. « Bonjour vous trois. » s'exclama-t-elle « Bonjour Professeur! » s'exclama les trois Gryffondor. Elle prit place à côté d'Harry. « Je suis désoler de m'émissez dans votre conversation, mais je dois vous surveiller. » s'excusa-t-elle. Hermione lui sourit. « On comprend la situation professeur. Vous pourriez nous éclairer sur un point? » Bibine hocha la tête prête à répondre à la question de l'élève. « Nous voudrions savoir si le professeur Lupin revint à son poste? » Le professeur de vol sourit. « On dirait qu'on ne peut rien vous cacher. Je peux vous confirmer que Remus Lupin reprend son poste. Après une réunion du personnel, nous avons voté à l'unanimité qu'il revienne. » « À l'unanimité!! » s'exclama Ron « Ce qui veut dire que même Rogue a accepté » Bibine tourna son regard vers lui. « M. Weasley, on dit professeur Rogue. Et oui Serverus n'a pas été trop chaud à l'idée, mais il savait très bien que c'était la meilleure solution. » Ron rougit à la remarque de l'institutrice de vol. Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du cour trajet. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin Bibine sorti la première et dit à Harry. « J'espère revoir les Gryffondor bientôt sur le terrain. Vous avez beaucoup à faire cette année : trouver un nouveau gardien et nommé un capitaine. » Le jeune homme lui assura avant de suivre ses amis à l'intérieur de l'école.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Comme à chaque année le banquet était délicieux. Harry se sentait toujours joyeux de revenir à l'école. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être de retour chez lui, parmis les fantômes, les couloirs secret, les elfes de maison, les escaliers truqués, les professeur et les élèves des quatre maisons. La famille s'était encore agrandi cette année : 14 nouveaux venaient d'arriver chez les Griffondors, 11 chez les Poufsouffles, 12 chez les Serdaigles et 10 chez les Serpentards. L'inquiétude semblait s'être évaporé dès que tous eux entré dans la grande salle. Tout le monde semblait être de bonne humeur, sauf le professeur Rogue. Harry l'avait gardé à l'œil tout le long du repas. Le professeur semblait plus pâle qu'au moment où il l'avait vu dans le Poudlard express. Il semblait fatigué, même épuisé. La journée devait avoir été très pénible contenu de son état encore précoce. Les mouvement de Rogue semblait plus lâche, plus faible, moins calculé qu'à l'habitude. Ce qui déstabilisait Harry. Rogue semblait habituellement si … parfait. Sans tâche, hors de l'atteinte humain, jamais de sentiment, jamais de fatigue. Aujourd'hui Harry avait la preuve que cela était qu'une façade.  
  
Soudainement Albus Dumbledore se leva, toute la salle devint silencieuses et attendit patiemment le discours d'ouverture. « Je vous souhait la bienvenu à tous et à toutes. Voici une nouvelle année qui commence et une toute nouvelle expérience pour certain d'entre vous. Premier points à l'ordre du jour : qui va être le professeur de défense contre le mal? » Une vague de murmure passa dans la salle. « Malgré certaine crainte des parents, nous avons décidé de convaincre le Professeur Remus Lupin de reprendre son poste. » annonça le directeur. Les applaudissements et les cris de joie se fit entendre dans toute la salle, surtout du côté de la table des Griffondor. Dumbledore leva la mains pour faire revenir les calme. « Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous connaissez le secret du professeur Lupin. C'est pourquoi ,pendant la période de la pleine lune, c'est à dire trois jours, le cour de défense contre le mal seront dispensés par le professeur Serverus Snape quand cela sera possible. Autrement les élèves auront des travaux de rattrapage à effectuer. » Les murmures se fit moins joyeux cette fois. « C'est bien notre chance. » gonda Ron. « Un autre cours avec Rogue. » Dumbledore ne sembla pas déranger par la réaction des étudiants, car il continua de plus belle. « Suite au tragique événement de l'année dernière, nous demandons aux élèves de rester à l'intérieur de Poudlard après 20h le soir. Ne sortez pas en cachette en utilisant les passage secrets. » Son regard bleu balaya toute la salle. Celui-ci sembla s'attarder un peu plus sur Fred, George, Ron, Hermione et Harry. Mais peut- être n'était ce qu'un impression? « Nous avons perdu le jeune Cedric, un être qui nous était cher, l'année dernière dans des circonstances dramatique. Je demande à tous d'être prudents, vos vies sont toutes importantes à mes yeux. Je ne voudrais pas perdre aucun d'entre vous. » De nouveau son regard fit le tour des élèves et des professeurs. Cette fois il semblait fixer le professeur Rogue plus longtemps, remarqua Harry C'est sur ces mots que le banquet prit fin. « Je vous retrouve bientôt. » annonça Hermione « Je dois accompagner les premières années et j'ai une réunions des préfet après. » Le deux garçons lui envoya la main. « Dit si on allait voir Hagrid. » proposa Ron. Harry regarda sa monte et s'exclama : « Nous devrions le rattraper avant qu'il ne sorte de l'école, sinon nous allons avoir des ennuis si on sort seul à cette heure. » Rapidement, ils se mirent à la recherche du demi-géant.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
De retour bientôt.  
  
Gros bizou. 


	5. chapitre 5

Comme promis voici mon chapitre 5.  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Harry et Ron réussis à rattraper Hagrid avant qu'il ne sorte du château. « Harry, Ron, je suis heureux de vous voir! » sourit le garde-chasse en serrant Harry des ses bras. Ron fut le second à manqué de se faire broyer les côtes. « Où est Hermione? » « Elle s'occupe des premières années avec les autres préfets. » gronda Ron. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, Ron démontrait ouvertement qu'il était ennuyer par le fait qu'Hermione soit préfet. Peut être parce qu'elle sera trop occuper et qu'elle ne pourra pas passer beaucoup de temps avec eux? Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la cabane du garde-chasse. Dès qu'ils fut entré, Harry et Ron passèrent sous la langue de Crockdur. La pauvre bête avait du passer la journée seule, Hagrid étant occuper avec l'arriver des premières années et son rôle de professeur de soin des créatures magique. Le demi-géant leur offrit des biscuits qui, à leur grand étonnement, n'était pas trop ou pas assez cuit. Harry pouvait même dire qu'il était délicieux. Hagrid sembla remarquer leur surprise. « Comment vous les trouvez? C'est Olympe qui m'a montré cette recette. Cette femme est remplie de surprise. » s'exclama-t-il. « Madame Maxime? » sourit Ron en lança un regard amuser avec Harry. « Oh! … hum… Bien sur, madame Maxime. » bégaya Hagrid en rougissant sous sa barbe. Les deux Griffondor à ne pas pouffer de rire. « Et vous comment c'est passer votre été? » demanda le demi-géant pour changer de sujet. Ron et Harry racontèrent leur été. D'un regard, Harry fit comprendre à Ron de ne pas parler des cauchemars. Il était inutile d'inquiété Hagrid avec cela.  
  
« Avec la bonne compagnie que vous avez eu cet été, elle doit avoir été très amusante? » ricana Ron. Hagrid devint grave. « Vraiment pas, Ron. J'ai été témoin de terrible chose. » dit-il doucement. « Notre visite chez les géants n'a pas été de tout repos. Il a été très difficile de gagner leur confiance. Les hommes les ont si longtemps tourmenté qu'ils sont très farouches. À force de rester cacher leur milieu de vie est devenus critique, leurs colonies sont décimées par la maladie et la famine. C'est affreux! » Les yeux noirs d'Hagrid se remplir de larmes. « Olympe et moi avons passé que deux semaines là-bas, mais nous avons réussi à les mettre de notre côté. Vous-savez-qui est la cause de leur mauvaise réputation et de leur malheur. Jamais ils ont voulu faire de mal, c'est certain mal foutu qui travaillait pour Vous-savez-qui qui on fait de la marde et fait que la plus part du monde se méfie d'eux. » Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux. Des centaines de questions bouillonnaient dans la tête d'Harry, mais il préféra les garder pour lui. Hagrid continua son récit. « Après j'ai espéré retrouver un certain calme en revenant à Poudlard, mais la menace d'attaque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-jamais-prononcer-le-nom nous laissait sur un qui- vive constant. Hélas, nous n'avons pas du être assez vigilant, ce qui aurait pu coûter la vie au professeur Rogue. » Envoyant la lueur des yeux d'Harry il murmura : « Je n'aurais pas du dire ça! ». Harry approcha sur le bord de sa chaise. C'était le moment rêvé pour savoir ce qui c'était passé cet été. « Sais-tu ce qui est arriver à Rogue? » Un frisson parcouru le corps massif d'Hagrid. « Si je vous dis ce que je sais, vous devez me promet d'en parler à personne. » « Sauf à Hermione. » répondit à l'unisson Harry et Ron. « Sauf à Hermione. » soupira Hagrid. Harry tourna tout son attention vers son ami et professeur.  
  
« C'est arrivé une semaine après mon retour de chez le géant. Olympe et moi bavardions tranquillement quand nous avons entendu un cri terrifiant venant de la forêt. Je pris mon arbalète et Olympe sa baquette. Par la fenêtre, on vit la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel au-dessus de la forêt interdite. Nous nous sommes dirigé vers la direction de cet affreux signe et avons débouché sur le bord d'une clairière. La première chose que j'ai vu était quatre personnes vêtues de noir qui se tenait autour de ce que je crus être un animal blessé. Mais quand un d'entre eux utilisa le sort d'Endolori, je compris que c'était un humain. Olympe c'est tourné vers moi et m'a fait signe d'aller à gauche. Elle prit par la droite. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais je me suis exécuté. Cette manœuvre m'a rapproché de la victime, mais j'étais incapable de bien la voir. » Hagrid s'arrêta. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Aucun de deux garçons n'osa bouger. Il attendit que leur ami continue son récit. « L'un des mangemorts s'approcha et flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes de leur victime. C'est la qui se mit à rire et dit :  
  
-Alors, on a plus le goût de ce battre. ricana-t-il. Comme c'est dommage, car je  
  
croit que Lord Voldemort aurait préféré que tu souffre un peux plus et plus longtemps.  
  
Je fus encore plus surpris quand l'homme réussi à répondre, je le crois mort. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible, mais les paroles eues de l'impacte  
  
-Tu crois… vraiment que …que je vais me laisser impressionner…par un sor…  
  
sorcier qui n'a même pas … le courage de venir m'affront lui- même. Quel fluet! »  
  
De nouveau, le pauvre homme subit le sort d'Endolori. L'homme resta inerte sur le sol, c'est simplement sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement qui me dit qu'il n'était pas mort. Avant qu'un de ces serviteurs du mal, puisse encore faire du mal à l'homme une explosion retentie derrière eux. Pris de panique les quatre hommes ont prit la fuite. Je me suis précipité vers leur victime.  
  
Harry posa une main sur un des immenses avant-bras du demi-géant. Hagrid tourna un regard remplie de larme vers lui. « J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je savais que je connaissait cette personne. Doucement je les retourné ;c'était le professeur Rogue. Malgré son visage tuméfié et maculer de sang, j'avais réussi à le reconnaître. Il était vraiment mal en point : diverses coupures et ecchymoses sur tout son corps, ses mains étaient atrocement brûlé et il avait une plaie profonde à l'abdomen. Sa respiration était laborieuse et a voir l'angle particulier que faisait certain de ses membres, je pouvais dire qu'il soufrait de plusieurs fractures. Il semblait être arriver au bout de ses forces. » Un frisson parcouru le corps du demi-géant. « Je les pris dans mes bras, il était si léger que j'avais l'impression de prendre un élève plus qu'un professeur. J'avais peur d'empirer son état. Olympe nous a rejoins. Sans perdre de temps, elle a fait un sort de coagulation pour stopper les hémorragies. On s'est dirigé vers le château, je ne fut pas surprit que le professeur Dumbledore nous attendre à l'entré avec le professeur Flitwick et une civière. Son visage était grave et triste, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il est rester très longtemps au chevet de Rogue, c'est à dire presque tout l'été.  Le rétablissement du professeur Rogue à été très long et pénible, même Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas cru qui allait survivre. Quelle surprise qu'on a eu quand il a insisté pour reprendre son poste en début d'année. »  
  
Hagrid s'arrêta. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. D'accord ils n'aimaient pas leur maître de potion, mais ce qui lui était arrivé les horrifiaient. Hagrid pris une grande inspiration et dit : « Ses blessures physiques ont quand même bien guéri, mais sa santé psychique inquiète encore Dumbledore. Il arrive que le professeur Rogue perdre totalement connexion avec la réalité. » « Qu'est que tu veux dire par-là? » demanda Ron. Hagrid soupira. « Il devint pensif, il ne semble pas remarquer ce qui se passe autour de lui. Cela semble très souffrant pour lui, comme si une vague de mauvais souvenir l'envasait. » Le garde-chasse devint très sérieux. « Harry, Ron, si un jour cela lui arrive en classe, arrangez-vous pour que personne ne lui touche et poser lui une simple question sur la matière. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. » Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. « Vous devriez rentrer maintenant, je vais vous raccompagner. » dit doucement Hagrid en se levant. Le demi-géant, les deux griffondore et Crockdur se dirigèrent vers l'école. « N'oubliez pas, n'en parler à personne. » leur rappela le professeur de soin des créatures magique. Voyant que les ses amis allait rouspéter, il s'empressa d'ajouter. « Sauf à Hermione! »  
  
*********************************************************  
  
J'aurait une demande à vous faire cher lecteur.  
  
Je trouve mon titre affreux. J'aimerais que vous m'envoyer d'autre idée. Si oui, envoyer les moi : kariishida@hotmail.com  
  
Merci à l'avance.  
  
Slyvara Snape 


	6. chapitre 6

Allo tout le monde!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il a longtemps qu'on s'est parlé. Je voudrais commencer se chapitre en m'excusant d'avoir prit autant de temps. PARDON, PARDON, PARDON! ( se jette à genoux) Je vais être franche, j'avais perdu le goût d'écrire. Maintenant que j'ai retrouve ce goût, je vous offre se 6e chapitre. Merci a tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé leurs commentaires.  
  
Slyvara Snape ********************************************************** « C'est affreux! » s'exclama Hermione. « Baisse le son. » répliqua Ron en voyant des griffondores se tourner vers eux. Une telle exclamation dans une salle commune pleine à craquer ne pouvait passer inaperçue. « Je suis amplement d'accord avec toi, Hermione. » Harry, lui, était rester silencieux pendant que Ron avait raconté leur rencontre avec Hagrid à leur amie. Maintenant qu'il s'était remis du choc, un millier de question lui trottait dans la tête. « Cette histoire nous prouve qu'une seule chose. » murmura la jeune fille. « Vous-savez-qui est prêt à tout pour se venger et personne n'est à l'abri. » Les deux garçons approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. « Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'Hagrid nous a conseillés de ne pas toucher à Rogue quand il se perd dans ses pensées? » demanda soudainement Harry. Ni Ron, ni Hermione pu répondre à cette question, alors une voix retentie derrière eux et dit : « C'est qu'il pourrait se sentir menacé et paniquer. C'est une réaction normale dut à une longue exposition au sot d'Endolorie. » Les trois amis se tourna pour découvrir Neville Longdubat. Le visage habituellement innocent était étrangement sérieux. « Je suis désoler, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation. » dit-il en rougissant. Harry lui fit signe de s'assoire avec eux. « Tu semble en connaître un rayon sur le sort d'endolori. » commenta Ron. Neville hocha tristement la tête. Harry mit une main sur l'épaule de son confrère. Neville le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu est au courant, n'est pas? » Harry hocha la tête. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard interloqué. « De quoi parlez-vous? » demanda le rouquin. Neville soupira et ses yeux se remplit de larmes. « Désolé Neville, je ne voulait pas... » Le garçon secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ta faute Ron. Il faudra bien que j'en parle un jour. » Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à leur raconter son histoire. À la fin, des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Les trois autres griffondors referma leur bras autour de lui; un cercle d'amitié incassable qui réconforta beaucoup Neville. « Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai aussi mal réagit l'année dernière lors du cour sur les sorts impardonnables. »  
  
Les quatre griffondors restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione brise le silence. « Que crois-tu qui est arrivé à Rogue? » demanda-t-elle. Harry sourit malgré le sujet sérieux. Hermione Granger, première de classe, demandait à Neville Longdubat des explications. « D'après ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, je peux seulement faire des hypothèses. La première serait qu'il ait été tellement traumatisé par son attaque que les souvenirs remontent en lui sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Une deuxième, plus horrible encore, est que ces événements aient réveillé chez Rogue de lointains souvenirs qu'il avait isolés avec un sort d'apaisement psychique. » proposa Neville. « Un sort d'apaisement psychique? » demanda Harry. Cette fois se fut Hermione qui lui répondit. « C'est un sort rarement utiliser. Il consiste à isoler dans son esprit des souvenirs qui sont trop douloureux. Certes on les oublis pas, mais leur présence est supportable. » Neville approuva d'un hochement de tête et continua. « Hélas le sort d'endolori à la capacité d'enrailler se sort. Le seul problème est que le sort d'apaisement ne peut être fait qu'une seules fois sur l'esprit d'une personne. Si le sort est arrêter et bien la personne réapprendre à vivre avec ses souvenirs. De plus, plus le sort a été longtemps en place plus il est difficile pour la personne de sens remettre. » Harry tenta d'assimiler le mieux du monde se qu'il venait d'apprendre. « La dernière hypothèse que je peux formuler est que rogue soit devenue fou. Mais j'en doute fort, le professeur Rogue semble avoir un esprit fort. Je crois qu'il peut résister à la folie. » conclus Neville. Harry hocha la tête. « Je serais d'accord avec la théorie des souvenirs refoulés. Sa concorderait avec se que m'a dit Remus. » Il fit part du peu qu'il savait de l'enfance de Rogue à Neville. « C'est logique. Un passer marqué par la violence est une des raisons le plus souvent évoqué lors de l'utilisation du sort d'apaisement psychique. » dit Neville d'un ton expert. Ron s'adossa a sa chaise. « Officiellement, moi aussi je préférais oublier un passé comme le sien. Surtout quand on pense qu'il a déjà été Mangemort. » IL plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Cela avait sorti tout seul. Le visage de Neville perdit toute couleur. « Rogue était un Mangemort? » La voix du garçon était glacée comme un vent polaire. Harry et Hermione lancèrent un regard mauvais a Ron. « Je ne peux pas le crois. » gonda Neville, les points crispés. Harry posa une main sur son épaule. « Neville, nous n'étions pas sensés le dire. Ça pourrait cause de grave problème à Rogue. » dit-il rapidement. Il était inquiet que Neville se fâche et puisse faire ou dit des choses que tous regretteraient. Il fut soulager de voir les points de Neville se desserrer. « Ne tant fait pas Harry, son secret est en sécurité, je ne dirais rien. » répliqua doucement le garçon. « S'il est ici, c'est que le directeur lui fait confiance, alors il ne doit pas être si mauvais. » Harry lui fit un sourire triste. « C'est ce qui à failli le tuer. »  
  
Les quatre griffondors restèrent silencieux, aucun ne savait quoi dit ou faire. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence. « Tes connaissance en matière de psychologie et des effets des sort impardonnable sont remarquables Neville. Où as-tu apprit toutes ces choses? » Le jeune homme retrouva son sourire. « Avec se qui arrivé à mes parents, j'ai toujours été intéressé par la psychologie. J'ai tout appris ce que je pouvais sur se sujet. J'aimerai pouvoir accéder à des étude plus avancer pour pouvoir aller en médecine et aider les gens souffrant de blessure psychique. » Son sourire disparu. « Hélas, je ne suis pas assez doué dans certaine matière pour suivre des cour de médecine. » Ron fronça les sourcils. « Rien n'est jouer, si tu veux vraiment quelque chose et que tu travail pour, tu réussira à l'obtenir. » l'encouraga-t-il. Hermione approuva. « Si tu veux on pourrait t'aider dans tes matière que tu a le plus de misère ou demander aux professeur de te fournir un tuteur. » Neville réfléchit. « Votre aide serait la bienvenus. » commença-t-il « Mais je crois que je devrait vraiment demander un tuteur en cour de potion. Demain j'irai voir le professeur Rogue pour lui en parler. » Harry sourit, jamais il avait vu Neville si sur de lui. « Je vais y aller avec toi. » Le trois autre se tourna vers lui, surpris. « Qui sait comment, il peut réagir. » ********************************************************** Svp, j'aimerai avoir vos commentaire, cela m'encourage beaucoup.  
  
Gros Bzou  
  
S.S. 


	7. chapitre 7

Kikou tout le monde  
  
Comme d'habitude, je remercie ceux et celles qui me font des commentaire. J'ai voulu me reprend en écrivant un autre chapitre plus rapidement. Il n'est pas long, mais je l'ai écrit avec amour.^_^. Continuer à m'écrire j'adore ça.  
  
Slyvara Snape  
  
*********************************************************  
  
« Vous être sur que c'est sensé comme idée? » demanda Ron pour la centième fois. Il était assis à la table des Griffondor avec Harry, Hermione et Neville. « Ne soit pas si inquiet Ron, nous allons seulement demander un tuteur pour Neville. Rogue n'est pas un monstre sanguinaire qui attend son heure pour nous dévorer dans le fond des donjons. La seul chose que l'on risque c'est d'entendre ses railleries habituelles. » répliqua Harry. Hermione tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs. « A votre place je ne le fatiguerais pas trop, il n'a pas l'air très en forme. » Harry suivi le regard de son amie. La plus part d'entre eux semblait près à leur journée, sauf pour le professeur Rogue. Il semblait être en aussi piètre était qu'hier. Son teint était livide et ses mouvements mal assurés. « Quand il sortira, on le rattrapera. »Neville approuva. Au moment où le professeur de potion sorti de la salle, le deux griffondors alla à sa suite. Ron soupira. « J'ai l'impression qu'Harry fait cela pour aider Neville, mais aussi pour tentez d'en apprendre plus sur Rogue. » Hermione approuva. « J'espère qu'il sait dans quoi, il s'est lancé. ********************************************************* « Professeur, attendez! » s'exclama Neville d'une voix qui se voulait assuré. Rogue s'arrêta au milieu du corridor. « Oui, M. Longdubat. » dit-il sans se retourner. Sa voix était glacée. « C'est.heu.que.heu. » Neville sembla avoir perdu tout son courage. Rogue se tourna vers eux. « Je n'ai pas toute la journée. » « J'aimerai vous parler, c'est important. » dit Neville en regardant le sol. « D'accord, allons dans mon bureau. » répliqua Rogue avant de se dirigé vers les donjons. Harry et Neville lui emboîta le pas. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous nous accompagner, M. Potter. » remarqua- t-il sans toute fois les regarder. « Heu. » « Il a accepter de venir avec moi. Je ne croyais pas avoir le courage de vous parlez seul à seul. »menti le jeune Longdubat. Rogue s'arrêta à nouveau, mais cette fois il se tourna vers les deux élèves. « Suis-je si terrifient que cela? » demanda-t-il d'une voix extrêmement douce. Harry détailla son professeur. Malgré les séquelles de son agression, Severus Rogue imposait toujours le respect. Il eut un sourire méprisant avant de reprendre son chemin. Rendu à son bureau, Rogue les fit entré. « Assoyez-vous. » offra-t-il avec une froide politesse avant de prendre place derrière son bureau. Harry prit le temps de bien détailler la pièce. La première fois qu'il était entré là, il était trop nerveux pour bien remarquer ce qui l'entourait. La pièce ne semblait pas très grande à cause de tout ce qui avait à l'intérieur : les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèque dans les quelles on retrouvait ingrédient dans une et livre dans les trois autres. Les sujet des livre était très diversifier, preuve que Rogue ne s'intéressait pas qu'aux potion et la magie noire. Malgré la grande quantité de choses, la pièce n'était pas un capharnaüm.  
  
« De quoi voulez-vous me parler, M. Longdubat? » Neville prit un grande inspiration et se lança : « Voilà, voyant mes piètres notes en potion, j'aimerais vous parlez de la possibilité d'avoir un tuteur. » Rogue regarda Neville avec intérêt. « Et pourquoi cette soudaine envie de réussir en cour de potion? » demanda-t-il. « C'est que j'ai besoin de bonne note dans cette matière si je veux m'inscrit en médecine. » Rogue hocha la tête. « Je vois. » Harry s'attendait à ce que le professeure fasse une remarque assassine qui briserait le moral de Neville. « Je ne pourrais pas ignorer une telle demande. Votre bonne volonté semble prouvé, M. Londubat. Je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais venez au local de potion samedi à 9h. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous d'ici là. » répondit le maître de potion. Neville et Harry le regarda, abasourdit de cette réponse. « Allez- vous resté ici toute la journée? » gronda Rogue. « Non, non. » s'exclama Neville en se levant maladroitement. Les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers la porte. « M. Longdubat. » les interrompis Rogue. « Oui, professeur. » L'homme se leva et s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Malgré la grande quantité de livre, il trouva tout de suite le livre qu'il cherchait : il livre de grosseur moyenne avec une couverture bleue foncé et écriture jaune. Il le tendit à Neville en déclarent : « Cela pourrait vous aidez, en attendant. » Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son ami pour lire le titre : Philtre et potion de bases. « Une bonne révision fait jamais de tord. » Neville prit timidement le livre. « Merci, Professeur. » Rogue tourna son regard glacé vers Harry. « M. Potter, allez-vous venir samedi? » « Je trouve l'idée intéressant. Moi aussi j'ai quelque problème en potion. » Rogue ne dit rien. Les deux griffondors sortir en silence  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Hermione et Ron les attendaient à la porte du cour d'enchantement et Charme. « Alors!?!? » demandèrent-ils à l'unisson. « Il va voir ce qu'il peut faire pour moi. Il m'a donné un rendez-vous samedi matin et il m'a même prêté un livre de sa bibliothèque personnelle pour m'aider. » dit Neville d'un seul coup. Il semblait encore abasourdit. « Êtes-vous sur que c'était bien Rogue? » demanda Ron. Harry hocha la tête. « Il m'a même semblé être intéressé parce que disait Neville. »commenta-t-il « Je crois que Rogue apprécie de voir des élève vouloir réussir. » Les trois autre griffondor approuvèrent et entra dans la classe. Ils leur restaient qu'a attendre le samedi.  
  
********************************************************* A la prochaine les amis, même bat-heure, même bat-chaîne.  
  
gros bzou  
  
S.S. 


	8. chapitre 8

Bonjour tout le monde  
  
C'est encore moi. Voici le chapitre 8. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'oublier pas que Harry Potter et Cie. sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling *******************************************************  
  
Potter et Londubat venait à peine de quitter son bureau, que Severus Rogue fut de nouveau dérangé. On cogna à la porte. « Entré » gronda-t-il en continuant de fouiller dans ses livres. « Est-ce que je vous dérange? » demanda Albus Dumbledore. Rogue se tourna vers lui. « Non. Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur le directeur? » Dumbledore lui fit un sourire. « Pourquoi avez-vous toujours l'impression que je viens vous demander quelque chose quand j'entre dans votre bureau? » Rogue lui lança un regard glacé. « Parce que je ne vois aucune autre raison de votre présence ici. » Rogue retourna à ses bouquins. Il ne peut voir le regard peiné qui passa sur le visage du vieil homme. « Je ne peux pas simplement vouloir m'assurer que vous allez bien. » Severus émit un grondement d'impatience. « Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous inquiéter pour moi, Albus. » répondit-il. Il saisit une pile de livre et voulu la poser sur son bureau, mais sa main droite étant encore blessée, il ne réussit pas à les soutenir. Il les échappa sur le sol en lâchant un petit cri de douleur. « Severus, vous allez bien? » demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant de l'homme les mains tendues. Instinctivement, Severus cacha les siennes dans ses manches et recula d'un pas. Il ne voulait pas que le directeur ne le touche. « Bien sur que ça va, j'ai simplement fait un faux mouvement. » La voix de maître de potion rappelait les plaines désolées de l'Antarctique. Si Dumbledore avait remarqué le drôle d'agissements de son subordonner, il en fit aucunement mention. IL se pencha pour ramasser les livres qui étaient tombés sur le sol. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » s'exclama Rogue en se pencha à son tour. Il prit garde de bien garder sa main droite contre lui et avec l'aide de son supérieur ils remirent les livres sur son bureau.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda gravement. « Je crois que vous devriez aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour votre main, Severus. » « C'est inutile de la déranger pour si peu. Je me sens très bien. » répliqua l'homme aux cheveux noir. IL tentait temps bien que mal de chasser toute trace de douleur de son visage, mais il savait que sa pâleur soudaine devait l'avoir Trahi. Rogue se doutait bien qu'il devait avoir réouvert sa plaie, car sa main lui semblait en feu et cette douleur se répercutait dans son maigre corps fatigué. « Vraiment! ? » dit Dumbledore d'un ton remplie de supposition. Il regarda les livre et en prit un sur les loups-garous. « A voir le nombre de livre que vous avez sorti, vous vous préparer à faire une recherche. » Rogue savait que Albus Dumbledore ne changeait jamais vraiment de sujet, il voulait simplement prendre plus de temps pour l'observer et trouver une raison pour l'envoyer dans l'aile hospitalière de Poudlard. Rogue n'avait pas le choix de jouer le jeu. « C'est exact. J'aimerais pouvoir rendre la Potion de Wolfbane* plus efficace, moins longue et plus accessible. Ce n'est pas tous les loups-garous qui on la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui préparer, comme le professeur Lupin. » Albus hocha lentement la tête. « C'est une très bonne idée Severus. » Son regard bleu se planta dans les yeux noirs de Rogue et retourna sur sa main droite « Je ne crois pas que votre sang ne puisse être utile dans cette potion. » Severus baissa les yeux et vit nettement les gouttes écarlates qui tombait sur le sol de pierre grise. « Je vous donne le choix : vous allez docilement vous rendre à l'infirmerie ou part la force. » dit le directeur. La voix était calme et sans véritable menace, mais il était plus sage de ne pas contredire Albus quand il utilisait se ton. Soupirant, Rogue se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau suivi de près par Albus.  
  
Depuis sa malencontreuse rencontre avec ces anciens compagnons, Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas de le couver. Quelque part au fond de lui, cela lui faisait chaud au c?ur de sentir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était la première fois en 35 ans qui avait un tel sentiment. D'un autre côté, il se sentait coincé. Le directeur voulait trop s'infiltrer dans sa vie et il ne pouvait pas le permettre. « Certaine chose doit rester caché. » Severus s'arrêta quand la voix de son père résonna dans sa tête. Il se mit à trembler. C'était la phrase fétiche de son père quand il voulait être sur que Severus tienne sa langue. Le souvenir de son père ramenait trop de douleur avec lui. Bien qu'il voulait qu'elle se taise, la voix grincent continua de plus belle. « Vouloir être ami avec des aimants de moldus, Tu es vraiment une honte pour notre famille. Je vais t'apprendre à vivre espèce de bon a rien. » Severus senti le souvenir de la main contre sa joue et se senti tombé. Hélas, l'inconscient qui l'enveloppa ne fit que raviver ses peurs d'enfant. La dernière chose qui senti avant de sombré des les cauchemars, fut le bras de Dumbledore.  
  
************************************************ J'aimerais savoir se que vous aimez le plus. De long chapitre distancé ou des plus court rapprocher. Gros Bzou  
  
Slyvara Snape.  
  
* Potion de Wolfbane : potion que Rogue fait pour Remus Lupin dans le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Je ne connais pas vraiment toute les propriétés de cette potion. 


	9. Chapitre 9

Allo groupe!!!!!!  
  
Comment allez-vous? Désoler de ne pas avoir écrit la suite plutôt, mais le CEGEP me prend tout mon temps. Voici mon chapitre 9. Bonne lecture!!!!! ^_^  
  
*******************************************************  
  
« Je suis vraiment désolé. » dit Neville. Harry, Ron , Hermione et lui-même se trouvaient à l'infirmerie. Pendant leur cours d'enchantement et charme, ils avaient appris un sort d'attachement qui permettait d'attacher n'import quoi ensemble. Une très petite erreur tactique de la part de Neville les avaient attaché tout les quatre ensemble. Les doigts d'Harry étaient noué avec ceux de Ron, le bras de celui-ci était coincé avec celui d'Hermione et la jambe de Neville était attachée à celle d'Harry. Madame Pomfresh les regardait gravement, mais Harry voyait quel avait peine à ne pas rire. « Ce n'est rien de grave. » dit-elle « Il va simplement falloir que vous soyez tout les quatre patients. » Avant qu'elle puisse commencer, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à toute volé, laissant passé le professeur Dumbledore. IL portait dans ses bras une masse de robe noire qu'Harry reconnue comme étant le professeur Rogue. « Albus que se passe-t-il? » demanda l'infirmière en se précipitant vers lui. « Un malaise. » répondit le directeur de Poudlard en posant son ami sur un des lit. Albus Dumbledore n'était surment pas l'homme le plus fort de tout Poudlard, mais il n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir trop de problème à transporter Rogue jusqu'ici. Pomfresh prit le pouls et la température du plus jeune des deux hommes. Elle se tourna vers Albus. « Je l'avais bien dit qu'il était encore trop faible pour reprendre son poste. Ces foutus donjons son trop froid. Il va se tuer à vivre la-bas. » Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau. Dumbledore déposa une couverture sur Rogue dans un geste paternel. Il leva alors les yeux vers eux. « Je suis désolé mes pauvres amis, je dois encore vous faire attendre. » s'excusa-t-il. « Nous comprenons très bien la situation, professeur. » dit doucement Hermione en regardant avec tristesse le maître de potion.  
  
Madame Pomfresh revint avec un goblet fumant, une bouteille et des gazes protectrice. Elle tendit le goblet a Dumbledore. « Faite en sorte qu'il boive cette potion. » Sans prendre garde de cacher la vu aux quatre Griffondors, elle retira le bandage remplie de sang de la main droite de Rogue. Harry sursauta. La main de l'homme était squelettique et sans peau. On voyait nettement les muscles et les tendons comme si la peau était transparente. « J'en avais bien peur. » s'exclama l'infirmière. « La peau ne repousse pas. Ses cellules on du être totalement détruite par la potion de dissolution. » Elle prit le flacon et regarda la forme inconsciente de son patient. « Je sais qu'il refuse tout traitement, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si la peau ne repousse pas dans la prochaine semaine, je vais devoir l'amputer. » Dumbledore la regarde gravement. « Je crois que toute les personnes présente comprennent la situation, Pompom. Procéder. » Bien que son visage soi calme, la voix du directeur laissa entendre de l'inquiétude. « J'espère qu'il n'aura aucune réaction allergique à cette potion. » murmura Madame Pomfresh avant de faire couler trois gouttes sur la main du maître de potion. Au contact Rogue gémit et serra sa main violemment. Une couche bleue se forma sur la plaie pour remplacer la peau. Le patient ouvra lentement les yeux, mais dés que son regard se fixa sur Pomfresh il se redressa rapidement. « Qu'est que. » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Tout va bien Severus. Comment vous sentez-vous? » le coupa madame Pomfresh. Il la regarda bizarrement. « Qu'avez-vous utilisé? » demanda-t-il simplement. « Extrait de mandragore et langue de vipère. » répondit l'infirmière. Rogue hocha lentement la tête. Pomfresh saisit les gazes. « Je vais vous mettre un autre bandage, mais cette fois si quoi que se soit arrive vous venez directement ici. Interdisions de forcer avec votre main. Je sais que vous pouvez vous servir seulement de votre main gauche, c'est ça l'avantage d'être ambidextre. » sourie la femme. Rogue grommela quelque chose avant de tourner la tête vers les quatre griffondors, il sembla les remarquer pour la première fois. Son visage reprit cet étrange teint rosé qu'il avait eux dans le train. Harry se doutait bien que son professeur n'accepterait pas aussi facilement d'avoir eu l'air faible devant ses élèves.  
  
À peine madame Pomfresh avait-elle finie son bandage que Rogue se leva et fit mine de partir. « Où croyez-vous aller ainsi? » s'exclama-t-elle en le saisissant par l'épaule. Le maître de potion tressailli au contact de la main de l'infirmière et se tourna vers elle. « Je dois préparer mon cours de cette après-midi. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » répondit-il d'un ton acide. Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la bouche, mais Dumbledore fut plus rapide. « Bien sur Severus, mais j'aimerais vous parler en priver avant. » Le plus jeune des deux hommes hocha la tête bien que son visage marquait un profond refus. Le directeur se tourna vers l'infirmière. « Je vais m'assurer qu'il suive vos conseils Pompom. »Sur ce les deux hommes sortir de l'infirmerie. Pompom Pomfresh soupire avant de retourner auprès des quatre adolescents. Elle prit sa baquette et se mit à tapoter doucement les doit de Harry et Ron avec sa baquette. Lentement leurs doigts se détachèrent les uns des autres. « Je suis désoler que cela est prit du temps les enfants. » Aucun des jeunes gens ne parla durant l'intervention. Après quelques minutes, ils furent libérés. «Ça fait du bien. »s'exclama Ron en grattant son nez.  
  
Le regard triste, l'infirmière ramassa le matériel qu'elle avait utiliser pour la plaie de Rogue. Hermione fut la première a parler du sujet qui les intéressait tous. «Les blessures du professeur Rogue semblent très grave . » La femme secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas qu'elles soient extrêmement grave, c'est quand temps normal j'aurais utilisé une potion de re-formulation cellulaire. Hélas Severus fait des réactions allergiques très grave à la plus part des éléments de cette potion. Je dois dire qu'il est pratiquement allergique à tout les potions médicinales connues. » Pomfresh soupira de nouveau. « Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point, il est difficile de soigné quelqu'un comme lui. Je toujours peur de lui donner un mélange qui lui serait fatal. » « C'est pour cette raison qu'il est rester si longtemps à l'infirmerie suite à l'attaque des mangemorts. » dit Harry. Pomfresh se tourna vers lui, son visage était dur. « Comment êtes- vous au courant de cette histoire? Le ministère exige que cela reste secret. » Les quatre jeunes gens se regardèrent et Harry lui avoua la confession d'Hagrid et la visite de Lupin chez les Weasley. Le visage de l'infirmière se radoucie, mais sa voix était extrêmement sérieuse quand elle parla. « À votre place je garderais cela pour moi, il a trop de gens déjà au courant. » Le quatuor de Griffondor hochèrent leur tête et sorti pour aller dîner.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Comme d'habitude je veux remercier tout le monde qui mon fait leur commentaire . Continuer ça me fait tellement plaisir.  
  
Gros Bzou  
  
Slyvara Snape. 


	10. Chapitre 10

Allo tous le monde!!!  
  
Je vous ai manqué? J'espère qu'oui, mais pas trop. Avant de vous donner l'occasion de lire mon dixième chapitre j'ai deux choses à vous demander.  
  
La première est une annonce à faire. J'ai un ami qui vient de commencer une histoire sur fanfiction.net. Son nom est Cirianthalas et son fanfict s'intitule Verlizar un nom bien étrange. Cette histoire se passe après le 7e livre. Je vous demande gentiment d'aller lire son fan fiction, car il a besoin d'encouragement. C'est une histoire qui promet d'être très intéressante. Je remercie à l'avance ceux et celles qu'ils le feront.  
  
L'autre message est moins joyeux. J'aimerais que vous preniez une seconde pour envoyer un bonne pensé à feu Richard Harris ( L'acteur qui jouait Dumbledore) Décédé vendredi passé à l'âge de 72 ans du cancer.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Albus Dumbledore se dirigea vers son bureau suivi de près par Severus Rogue. Celui-ci marchait lentement du pas qui se voulait assurer. Ni un, ni l'autre ne prononça un mot tout le long du trajet qui séparait l'infirmerie du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. « Plume de sucre. » dit Albus quand ils furent arriver devant la gargouille qui donnait accès à son bureau. La gargouille se tassa et ils rentrèrent. Fumsec les accueilli un volant et chantant autour des deux hommes pour finalement sur poser sur l'épaule gauche du vieil homme. Albus fit signe à Rogue de prendre place sur une des chaises face à son bureau. Le maître de potion sembla hésiter quelque seconde avant de prendre place sur la chaise indiquée par son supérieur. Dumbledore posa le gobelet que Pomfresh lui avait remis devant son subordonné avant de prendre place derrière son bureau. « Avant de vous dire pourquoi je vous ai convoqué, Severus, j'exige que vous buviez cette potion. C'est un ordre! »commenca-t-il. Severus le fixa le directeur avec surprise. Albus utilisait que très rarement son autorité avec les autres professeurs et différents membres du personnel, mais quand il le faisait cela démontrait qui était vraiment ennuyé par le comportement de celui-ci. Severus était le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans cet état. Habituellement, il prenait un malin plaisir à apporter les gens à leur limite, mais dès que Albus utilisait se ton il n'osait pas aller plus loin. Il prit le gobelet et se mit à boire son contenue très lentement. «Bien! Maintenant, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez parler avec moi, Severus. » demanda doucement le directeur. Rogue baissa les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Ce simple geste était un aveu direct de la part du maître de potion. Il était évident qu'il avait bien des choses qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais qu'il n'osait pas en parler. « Sûrement une habitude prit dans sa jeunesse. » pensa tristement Albus. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » commenta Rogue. « Bien sur, Severus. »murmura le vieil homme.  
  
Un silence s'installa entre eux. Rogue attendait patiemment que Albus lui dit ce qu'il avait à dire pour qu'il puisse retourner dans ses donjons. « Severus, j'aimerais que vous fassiez plus attention à vous. Je sais que vous détestez que je vous couvre, mais sachez que votre bien-être me tien à c?ur. Je vous en conjure Severus, prenez cet avertissement au sérieux. Ne vous épuisez pas pour rien. Prenez le repos que vous a prescrit Madame Pomfresh. » Albus avait fait se discours de la manière la plus diplomatique, mais il fait vu la colère augmenter dans les yeux noirs de son interlocuteur. « Merci bien de vous inquiété, monsieur le directeur. Puis-je disposer maintenant? » dit Severus dit voix remplie d'acide. Albus se leva. « Non Severus, pas temps que vous n'aurez pas fini cette potion. De toute façon, il a certaine chose que j'aimerais éclaircire avec vous. » Il se mit à faire les cent pas derrière son bureau. Rogue savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler. Il avait sa faiblesse soudaine et ses déconnections. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour du goblet. Dumbledore semblait attendre qu'il commence à parler, mais il se doutait bien que c'était peine perdue. Rogue était un homme très renfermer sur lui-même. Albus n'avait jamais réussi à briser les barrières derrière lesquelles il était cacher, même malgré leur nombreuse année de travail ensemble. Comptant plus que les années d'espionnage et d'enseignement du plus jeune homme. Il se doutait que Severus avait ériger ses défenses depuis sa plus « tendre » enfance.  
  
Voyant que le maître de potion semblait grandement agacer d'être là, Albus se jeta à l'eau. « Depuis quand aviez-vous se sort d'apaisement psychique? » demanda-t-il soudainement. Le visage de Severus resta impassible, mais son corps entier se tendit. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. « Quelque temps après la mort de Lily et James. » avoua le maître de potion après quelque seconde. Albus resta bouche-bée, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas une réponse de la part de son subordonné. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Rogue fut plus rapide. « Vous voulez savoir pourquoi? Si je m'étais dépêché cette journée là, on aurait peut être pu sauver les Potter. Je me sentais coupable de leur mort. Ce fut trop pour moi. J'avais cette option ou devenir fou. » s'écria Severus d'une voix remplie de colère. « J'avais déjà trop de mauvais souvenir et de remord qui me rongeaient de l'intérieur, celui là était de trop. » Albus alla ce rasoir à son bureau, il étai abasourdi par la réaction violente de Severus. Celui-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua : « J'ai vu et fait trop de chose atroce pour pouvoir vivre en paix avec moi-même, La marque des ténèbres sur mon bras en est la preuve. Tous dit que Voldemort et un des ses espions son la cause de la morte des Potter, mais je sais très bien que s'est mon incompétence qui leur a été fatale. Je suis un échec, mon père c'est épuisé à me le faire comprendre. » La voix de Rogue était légèrement sautillante. Il tremblait de rare; une rage noire qui était tournée vers lui-même, le rongent de l'intérieur.  
  
Severus posa violemment le gobelet sur le bureau de Dumbledore. « Avez-vous besoin de plus de détail ou c'est suffisant, monsieur le directeur? » Albus le regarda tristement. Quand Severus utilisait cette froide politesse, le vieil homme savait trop bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le garder bien longtemps. « Vous avez fini votre potion. Je crois que vous pouvez retourner à votre bureau. » Le maître de potion lui fit un bref signe de tête avant de sortir du bureau. Dumbledore soupira. Depuis tous ses années, Severus avait toujours eu le don de contrôler la conversation. Surtout une certaine nuit.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
////// FLASHBACK///// 19 ans auparavant. Un jeune serpentard de 5e année attentait patiemment que Albus commence leur entretien. Le directeur prit le temps de bien étudier le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il était grand, très mince, des cheveux noir et gras, une peau cireuse et des yeux noirs. (deviner cé qui !!!! ^-^!) Il était extrêmement calme et avait l'air déterminé. Il était dur à croire que ce garçon avait passé proche de la mort une semaine auparavant. À cause d'une farce de très mauvais goût de la part d'un jeune Griffondor du nom de Sirius Black. « Alors Severus, vous vouliez me parler? » demanda-t-il à son jeune interlocuteur. « C'est exact professeur. J'aurais une offre à vous faire qui pourrait vous intéresser. »commença le serpentard. « Quel genre d'offre? » Albus senti l'inquiétude serrer son estomac, il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre avec cet élève. Il était au courant que Severus Rogue était caler en magie noire. Le jeune homme était le genre de candidat rechercher par Voldemort. L'élève s'avança sur le bout de sa chaise et fixa son regard dans celui du directeur. « Je ne passerais pas par quatre chemins. Lord Voldemort m'a proposé de joindre ses rangs. » annonça-t-il d'une voix extrêmement calme. Dumbledore tressaillit. Comment cet élève pouvait lui annoncer cette nouvelle comme on annonce la météo?  
  
Le visage d'Albus devient plus dur. « Vous avez beaucoup d'audace de venir me dire cela en pleine figure, Severus. Est une façon de me provoquer de la part de Voldemort. » demanda le directeur d'une voix sèche. Severus secoua la tête. « Bien sur que non, professeur. Il n'est pas au courant de mes agissements. Je suis venue vous voir de mon propre grée. J'ai une offre à vous faire avant de lui donner ma réponse. » Malgré son malaise grandissant, Albus ne pouvait pas admirer le calme de ce garçon de 16 ans. Il discutait comme un adulte. « Nous savons tout que la lutte contre Voldemort risque d'être une de longue halène. Tout les informations sur ses agissements et ses plans seraient primordiaux. » Albus hocha la tête. « Il est certain que de telle information serait d'un aide considérable, mais Voldemort sais très bien garder ses secrets. » commenta le directeur. « Exact, mais il fait une totale confiance en ses Mangemorts. Ils sont à ses ordres et ils savent la plus part du temps ses plans. Tous ceux et celle qui se joint à lui, le fond de leur plein grée. Alors il ne se méfie pas de leur loyauté. » expliqua Severus. « Voilà ce que je vous propose : j'espionnerais Voldemort pour vous. » Albus resta sans voix. Il fixa d'un air désapprobateur le jeune homme assis devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas crois qu'un enfant puis proposer un tel chose. Severus s'empressa d'ajouter : « Avant de refuser professeur, laisser moi vous expliquer les avantages. Voldemort est persuader de ma loyauté, il ne se méfiera pas de moi. Vous allez recevoir rapidement des informations nécessaires qui pourrait permettent de sauver des vies innocentes. Cela vous donnera un avantage considérable sur lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous refuseriez. »  
  
Albus se leva et alla prendre place sur la chaise à côté du jeune serpentard. « Je sais très bien les avantages que je retirais d'une telle association. Mais, vous, Severus vous aurez que des désavantages. Cela est trop risqué, je ne peux accepter. » Le visage de Severus se crispa. « Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect professeur, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me dire ce qui est bon pour moi et ce qui est mauvais. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même. D'une manière ou d'un autre je vais joindre les rangs de Voldemort, je me suis trop avancer dans cette affaire pour pouvoir faire marche arrière. Si au moins les informations que j'aurais pourraient être utiles, je me sentirais mieux. » Dumbledore regarda intensément le jeune serpentard. Il avait tant de détermination dans son regard qu'il avait pratiquement oublié qu'il parlait à un enfant. L'offre de Severus était très intéressante, avoir des informations sur les plans de Voldemort serait vitale pour eux. « Severus, avez-vous considérez tous les aspects de cette décision? Au moment où la marque des ténèbres sera tatouée dans votre chair, il vous sera impossible d'avoir la confiance de qui que se soit. Vous renoncez à l'amitié et l'amour. Personne pour vous. Je pourrais vous soutenir un peu, mais le reste du temps vous serez seul. Aucune chance d'avoir la reconnaissance du Ministère, s'il vous arrête vous serez accuser et mit à Azkaban. Avez-vous prit tous ces facteurs en considération. »Le garçon baissa les yeux sur ses mains enlacées sur ses genoux. Pendant un bref instant Albus pu voir le véritable le garçon qui se trouvait derrière cette maturité trop précoce pour un enfant de seize ans. Mais la barrière fut rapidement de retour, protégeant Severus du monde extérieur ou, plutôt, en l'isolant. « J'en ai tenu compte, monsieur le directeur. » murmura le serpentard en relevant le regard vers le vieil homme assit à coté de lui. « J'en suis venu à la conclusion que ça ne ferait aucune différence avec ma vie affective actuelle. Je suis habitué que le monde me fuit. » Sa voix était remplie de tristesse et d'amertume. Dumbledore voulu mettre une main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'élève. Il avant sa main et s'arrêta net en voyant la peur briller dans les yeux noirs du plus jeune. Severus semblait avoir peur de lui. Il ramena sa main.  
  
« Alors? » demanda Severus, en tentant de reprendre contenance, « Qu'elle est votre décision, professeur? » Albus Dumbledore soupira, il venait de se faire battre sur son propre terrain. « C'est d'accord Severus, vous m'avez convaincue de votre bonne volonté. » Il se leva et tendit une main à Severus. Le jeune homme se leva à son tour et serra brièvement la main de son directeur « Je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir. » « La seul chose que je vous demande est de nous revenir en vie, Severus. » Le serpentard haussa les épaules avec indifférence. « Je ne peux rien vous promettes, la mort semble pour moi une délivrance. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois retourner auprès de Lucius Malefoy ; il est mon contact dans les mangemorts. » Albus regard en silence son élève sortir de son bureau. Severus Rogue était entré ici en enfant insouciant et en était sorti en homme responsable.  
  
////// Fin du flash-back/////  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Albus Dumbledore soupira. S'il avait refuser l'offre de Severus peut-être que ce garçon aurait pu avoir une vie normale. « Surment pas. » murmura-t- il pour lui même. Il avait la conviction que jamais Severus avait connu une vie normale. À chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette discutions, Albus se sentait coupable. Il s'était longtemps dit qu'il aurait du garder et protéger Rogue et non l'envoyer à Voldemort. Il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir trahi le jeune homme. Fumsec senti le trouble de son ami et vient se poser sur les genoux de Dumbledore. « Tu sais, je crois que e Minerva avait raison. J'ai été si marqué par l'attaque contre Severus, c'est parce qu'il est un peu comme un fils pour moi et que je me sens incapable de le protéger. » dit le vieil homme au phénix.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Bye bye et à la prochaine Slyvara Snape 


	11. chapitre 11

Illo les amis  
  
Je suis contente de pouvoir vous offrir aussi rapidement mon chapitre 11. Il faut remercier mes amis qui on fait un tournoie de Lord of the ring. Cela ma donner du temps pour écrire. ^-^  
  
Merci aussi à tous le mon de qui mon fait leur commentaire. C'est toujours très apprécier. ( JE VOUS ADORE).  
  
Je voudrais vous rappeler d'aller lire l'histoire de Cirianthalas, Une histoire très original et qui promet beaucoup.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
« Je ne peux pas crois qu'il soit en poste aujourd'hui. Surtout après ce qui c'est passé ce matin. » murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Harry. Celui-ci hocha la tête sans pour autant lever la tête de son chaudron. Ils étaient à leur cours commun de potion avec les serpentard. Comme à son habitude Rogue se promenait entre les tables lança des répliques assassine sur les potions de ses élèves avec une différence marquante, les serpentard n'y échappait pas cette fois. Soudainement, Harry reçu quelque chose de gluant à la tempe. Il se tourna vers Malefoy. Celui-ci tenait dans sa main deux autres yeux de lézard qu'il était sur le point de lancer. Il prit son élan pour lancer l'autre ?il. Habituer Harry ferma les yeux pour pas avoir du formole dedans. Mais le coup ne vint pas. Il ouvrit prudemment ses yeux. La seul chose qu'il vit était de la peau pâle qui se tenait à quelque centimètre de son visage. Il recula un peu ; c'était la main de Rogue. «Je viens enfin de savoir pourquoi la réserve d'?il de lézard basait si vite. Je ne crois pas que les lancer aux autres élèves ne fasse partie de la concoction de cette potion, Mr Malefoy. » gronda Rogue. IL fit alors une chose qui surprit toute la classe, il renvoya l'?il au visage de Draco. Sans remord, il continua son inspection des potions. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville étaient totalement stupéfait. Jamais Rogue avait agis ainsi envers un de ses élèves, surtout pas un serpentard et de surcroît sur Malefoy.  
  
Le regard bleu et froid de Draco le suivait pendant qu'il partait à voix basse avec Goyle et Crabbe. « Il prépare un mauvais coup. » murmura Hermione. Le professeur se dirigea vers leurs tables. À leur grande surprise il ne passa aucun commentaire. « Vous devriez rajouter de la bile de tatou, Mr Londubatt. Votre potion manque de consistance. » conseilla-t- il « Miss Granger vous pouvez peut être le conseiller. » « Bien sur, professeur. » s'exclama Hermione avant de se tourner vers Neville. Le reste du cours se passa relativement normal, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Pendant que les élèves sortaient, Malefoy fit signe à Goyle qui bouscula violemment Hermione qui se frappa contre le bureau de Rogue faisant tomber fiole et chaudron. Éclatant de rire, les trois serpentard sortit. D'une Main Rogue relava la jeune fille en l'éloignant de la table. « Vous n'avez rien Miss Granger. » demanda Rogue avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix, ses yeux cherchant la moindre blessure. « Non, professeur, ça va. » dit Hermione. Voyant les dégâts qu'elle avait faits, elle se mit à rougir. «Tout le monde dehors. » cria Rogue en voyant que la plus part des élèves était reste et les regardaient Hermione et lui comme des idiots. La plupart ne se fit pas dire deux fois. Severus Rogue soupira et commence à ramasser les bout de verre brisé, murmurant des choses assez désobligent sur Malefoy, ses ancêtres et débordant même sur sa future progéniture. Neville déposa son sac et s'accroupie à côté de lui pour l'aider. « Il me semble d'avoir dit à tout le monde de sortir. » dit le professeur d'une voix glacé. « Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire sa tout seul surtout avec votre main blessée. » Harry vient se joindre à eux. « Neville a raison, professeur. Laisser nous vous aidez. » Ron et Hermione arriva à leur tour. « Faites attention de pas vous couper, il avait du sang de loup-garou dans une des ces fioles. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un d'entre vous soit contaminé. » dit Rogue en prenant une paire de gant en peau de dragon. Les quatre griffondor suivi l'exemple de leur professeur. Après une vingtaine de minutes tout fut ramassé et propre. Sans un mot, ils reprirent leur sac et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. « Attendez tous les quarte. » s'exclama Rogue. Les griffondor se tourna vers leur maître de potion. « Je donne 15 points à Griffondor pour votre coup de main. » Ils regardèrent leur professeur avec stupeur. « Mais, je retire 5 points pour avoir défier mon autorité. Aller ouste! . » Harry lui sourit avant de sortir.  
  
Quand ils furent à une distance respectable de la salle de classe, ils commencèrent à passer leur commentaire. « Ce Draco Malefoy, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver à Hermione si elle avait été blessée. Je vais avoir sa peau à se. » Il ne fut interrompu pas la main d'Hermione sur sa bouche. « Calme-toi Ron. Tu risque plus de te faire expulser que de régler le cas de ce prétentieux. » dit-elle doucement. « J'espère que le professeur Rogue n'aura pas de problème. Si Malefoy bavasse à son père. » Un silence mal à l'aise s'installa entre eux. «Je l'espère aussi Hermione » dit Harry. « Mais quel réflexe il a Rogue. Personne ne s'attendait à un tel chose de sa part. Il aurait du faire cela auparavant. » s'exclama Ron avec une admiration mal cacher dans sa voix. Hermione lui lança un regard indigné. « Ron n'as-tu pas réalisé que Rogue vient de mettre son poste en jeu en agissent de cette manière? » le reste du voyage qui séparait les donjons de la salle commune des Griffondor ne fut qu'une autre altercation entre les deux amis. Neville s'approcha d'Harry. « Il n'arrêt jamais c'est deux là? » Harry lui sourit. « Je ne crois pas. S'il un jour ils viennent à arrêter c'est là que je vais m'inquiéter. » répondit Harry avait de donner le mot de passe la grosse dame.  
  
Ce fut Dean qui les accueilli à leur entré. « Harry, il a un chien qui t'attend dans le dortoir. C'est Mcgonagall qui nous a avertis de ne pas vous déranger. » Harry failli éclater de rire devant l'air ahuri de Dean et Neville. « Merci » dit-il simplement avant de se précipiter vers le dortoir. Sirius était calmement assis sur son lit, sous sa forme humaine, feuilletant l'album photo qu'Hagrid avait lui avait offert à sa première année à Poudlard. Un sourire triste était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'arriver d'Harry. Sans un mot Harry alla s'assoirent auprès de son parrain. « Cet album est merveilleux Harry. Où te l'es-tu procuré? » murmura Sirius. « Hagrid » Black sourit joyeusement cette fois. « C'est vraiment un homme bien ce Hagrid. » Harry ne fit que hocher la tête. Sirius le regarda. « Qu'est que tu fabriquais? Ton cours c'est terminé il y a près d'une demi-heure. » Harry lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé pendant le cours de potion. « Il a vraiment fait cela? » s'exclama Sirius en apprenant ce que Rogue avait fait. « Oui,, nous avons tout été surprit. Par son geste, mais aussi par ses réflexes. C'est digne d'un attrapeur. Je me demande bien pourquoi il n'a jamais jouer au Quidditch? » répondit Harry.  
  
Sirius eu une expression mi-amusée, mi-grave au commentaire de son filleul. « C'est bien simple, Rogue à une peur bleu de hauteurs. » répliqua- t-il. « Nous avion nos cours de vol en commun avec les serpentard. C'était très évident à l'époque que Severus souffrait de vertige. Il ne montait jamais très haut et il palissait à vue d'?il quand le professeur l'obligeait à monté très haut. Jamais il arrêtait, il passait le cours comme les autres, mais finissait le cours tremblant. C'est triste car il avait tous les autres talents pour être un excellent attrapeur. Il aurait pu être un adversaire digne de ce nom pour James. » expliqua Sirius. Il devint grave. « Mais qu'est qui lui à passer par la tête de lancer cet ?il à Malefoy? Lucius va tenter d'avoir sa peau, bien qu'il a bien failli l'avoir cet été. Si Lucius si met, Dumbledore risque d'être obliger de renvoyer Rogue. Je me suis toujours dit qui lui manquait quelques fusibles. » Harry secoua la tête. « Qui sait? Depuis le début de l'année, Rogue semble détester Malefoy plus que moi. Avant il était son chouchou. »  
  
Sirius ne commenta pas, lui-même ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation. Harry décida de changer de sujet. « Le Quidditch est-il vraiment la cause pour laquelle Rogue déteste mon père? » Black secoua la tête. « Je crois que c'est une des premières choses qui les ont confrontés. Ça dégoûtait Severus au plus haut point de voir ton père couvert de gloire pour ces talents, alors que lui aurait pu être facilement à son niveau. Rogue à toujours détesté James pour cela. Malgré tous ses efforts, il arrivait toujours deuxième derrière ton père. » Il fit un sourire triste. « Je doit avouer qu'il a eu plusieurs fois où James a eu de la chance. Lui ne voulait pas nécessairement gagner, alors que Rogue lui était à la recherche d'une certaine reconnaissant. Je ne sais pas à qui il voulait plaire, mais il tentait d'être bon en tout. Mais James la surpasser, en sport, quelquefois dans les études et en amour. » Harry baissa les yeux. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Rogue le détestait autant ; il représentait tout ce qu'il avait haie chez James Potter. Sirius ne sembla pas remarquer sa réaction et continua : « Le pire a été quand ton père lui a sauvé la vie. Ça été un coup dur pour lui. Essaye d'imaginer comment tu te sentirait si Malefoy te sauverait la vie? » s'exclama Sirius. Devant la moue dégoûter de son filleul, il éclata de rire. « Tu comprend mieux la réaction de Severus. » Soudainement, une question d'une toute autre nature passa par la tête d'Harry. « Dumbledore m'a permis de venir te voir de temps en temps, le reste du temps je le passe dans les appartements de Remus ou sous la forme du gentil Snuffle. » répondit-il « Alors s'il a quoi que se soit tu sais où me trouver. » Harry le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es sérieux? » s'exclama-t-il. « Bien sur, Harry. » Sans y penser il se jeta au coup de son parrain. Il avait l'impression, enfin, d'avoir une famille.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A LA PROCHAINE  
  
GROS BZOU  
  
GROS CALIN  
  
^_^ 


	12. chapitre 12

Illo tous le monde  
  
Voici le douzième chapitre. Merci à tous de vos super commentaires. N'oubliez pas d'aller lire le fanfic de Cirianthalas, C'est vraiment une histoire originale qui promet beaucoup.  
  
(Dsl Ciri je suis pas aussi bonne que toi pour les annonces.)  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Samedi matin : 9 heure du matin  
  
Harry et Neville se rendaient à la réunion avec Rogue. Harry sentait que Neville était extrêmement nerveux. Cela était compréhensif, il allait enfin savoir si le maître de potion pouvait lui fournir un tuteur. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la classe, Rogue était déjà là. Par la fatigue apparente du professeur, Harry conclu qu'il devait avoir passer la nuit à préparer une potion. Dans un chaudron, poser sur son bureau, bouillonnait une potion bleu nuit. « Bonjours professeur. » dit Neville pour attirer l'attention de Rogue. Il se tourna vers eux. « Longdubat, Potter que fait vous ici? » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide « C'est vous qui nous avez convoqué professeur. Vous vous rappelez? » répondit Harry. Rogue sembla réfléchir quelque instant. « Nous sommes déjà samedi? »demanda-t-il. Les deux garçon hocha la tête. « Alors assoyez-vous. » dit Rogue d'un voix légèrement lasse. Les deux griffondor prirent place sur le bureau devant celui de leur professeur. « Voilà, j'ai passé en revue tous les élèves qui aurait pu être un tuteur pour vous. Le problème est que les seul qui aurait pu vous aider son des 7e année, mais ils sont trop occuper avec leur projet de fin d'année pour pouvoir prendre des pupilles. » Neville baissa la tête. Un profond désespoir marqua son visage rond. « Je comprends professeur. » dit- il d'une voix douce « Merci pareil d'avoir essayez. » Il allait se lever quand le professeur lui fit signe de se rassoire. « Ne fait pas cette tête Mr Londubat. Je me suis dit qu'il serait dommage que vous ne puissiez pas réaliser un rêve en raison d'une mauvaise compréhension de la matière. Alors je vous propose d'être moi-même votre tuteur. » Harry senti sa mâchoire descendre d'un cran. « Vous être sérieux?! » s'exclama Neville. Rogue ne sembla pas aimer l'éclat de voix de son élève. « Croyez-vous que je pourrais plaisanter sur un tel sujet, Mr Londubat? » dit-il d'une voix froide. « Bien sur que non, professeur. Je suis désoler. » Rogue se tourna vers Harry. « Allez-vous vous joindre à nous Mr Potter?»Harry hocha la tête. Le cour de rattrapage dura jusqu'à midi. « Bon je crois que ça va être assez pour aujourd'hui. » annonça Rogue. Il paraissait totalement épuisé. Il avait des poche sous les yeux et passait souvent une main sur ses yeux pour tenter de rester éveillé. « Revenez Samedi prochain à la même heure. » Sans un autre regard au deux griffondor, il retourna à son chaudron. Neville ramassa ses chose et lança un regard interrogateur à Harry quand il vit qu'il n'en faisait pas autant. « Je vais te rejoindre tantôt. » dit Harry à son ami. Neville haussa les épaules et sorti. Harry se mit à laver sa table de travail. Rogue se retourna vers lui. « Laissez tombé, Mr Potter. Je vais m'en occuper. » dit-il. « Non professeur. » se risqua-t-il. « Vous avez fait amplement votre part pour aujourd'hui. Je vais nettoyer. Puis-je aussi vous proposer mon aide pour fini cette potion? »Rogue lui lança un regard remplie de méprit. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de votre aide , Potter. » La disparition du « Monsieur » avant son nom de famille signifia clairement à Harry qu'il ne devait pas insister, mais il osa continuer. « Professeur, vous semblé fatiguer, si je vous donne un coup de main, vous pourrez aller vous reposer. » Le maître de potion parut très surprit qu'Harry est l'audace de lui répondre. Il serra les points, oubliant sa main blesser. « Je ne vous demande rien, Potter. Surtout pas de la pitié. » rugit-t-il avec colère. Mais avant qu'il puisse enlever des points à Griffondor, il sentit la Marque des ténèbres le brûler. Il porta rapidement sa main droite contre son avant bras gauche. Il sentit une nausée caractérisant la lutte contre la transplanation.  
  
  
  
Harry le regarda avec horreur. « Professeur. » s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers le maître de potion. La pâleur soudaine de l'homme était inquiétante, mais quand il sembla perdre de la consistance que Harry fut terrifié. « Tenez bon professeur. Rester avec nous. » l'encouragea Harry en lui prenait la main. Au contact du garçon, Severus reprit un consistance normal, il semblait être sur le points de s'effondrer. « Professeur Rogue, vous allez bien? » demanda prudemment Harry. Aucune réponse ne vint de l'homme. Il resta là, tremblant, le regard perdu dans le vide. Harry n'osa pas bouger, parler ou retirer sa main de celle de Rogue. « Il nous appelle. »murmura soudainement Rogue d'une voix défaillante.. Les genoux de l'homme céda. Harry réussi à l'assoire sur sa chaise. La main de Rogue se ressert autour de celle d'Harry. « Potter aller prévenir Dumbledore.que .que Voldemort réunie ses fidèles. » murmura-t-il. « Vous me reconnaissez? » s'exclama Harry « On reparlera de sa plus tard. Allez voir Dumbledore. » gronda le professeur. Harry voulu retirer sa main pour obéir, mais la main de Rogue se referma convulsivement sur celle de son élève. Il fut prit par un autre spasme de douleur au niveau de son bras, une brûlure qui voyageait dans sa peau, transformant ses veines en rivière de feu. Cette fois il eut l'impression d'être partager en deux. Harry n'arrêtait pas de répéter. « Il est impossible de transplaner sur le terrain de Poudlard. » Des pas précipités se dirigèrent vers eux. « Il faut tenir Rogue. Les secours arrivent. » s'écria-t-il. Sur le moment, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, sous sa forme humaine, entrèrent en trombe dans la salle de classe. « Severus. » cria Albus en voyant l'état du maître de potion. Avec une rapidité exception, le directeur se dirigea vers son subordonné. Dès qu'il toucha l'épaules de Rogue, celui-ci reprit une consistance solide. Rogue tourna son regard noir vers son supérieur. « Albus ? » Le vieil homme s'agenouilla devant le plus jeune. « Je suis là, Severus. Ne vous inquiété pas tout va bien. » Il se mit à trembler et bafouilla : « Non, ça ne va pas. Il veut. il veut nous ramener à lui. Les détraqueurs. sont de son côté. Ils lui ramènent les fidèles et. les infidèles d'Azkaban. » Rogue saisit sa tête entre ses mains, ne remarquant pas qu'il tenait encore la main d'Harry « Il va commencer son jugement. » Les yeux de Dumbledore s'attristèrent. « C'était prévisible, Severus. » Il se releva et se tourna ver Sirius et Remus. « Je crois que nous avons besoin d'une réunion d'urgent. Nous allons improviser une salle de réunion ici, il est inutile de demander à Severus de é déplacer dans l'état où il est. Remus et Sirius, auriez-vous la bonté d'aller chercher un peu de thé à la cuisine. Vous devez connaître le chemin. » Les deux hommes lui fit un sourire avant de sortir. Dumbledore retourna son attention vers le maître de potion et le jeune Griffondor. « Severus, comment vous sentez-vous mon garçon ? » « Je vais bien, Albus. » murmura Rogue. Albus eut un sourire moqueur. « Si c'est le cas, je crois que le jeune Harry aimerait bien récupérer sa main. » commenta-t-il. Rogue rougit et relâcha rapidement la main d'Harry. Le garçon resta debout à côté de son professeur. « Directeur puis-je rester? » demanda-t-il d'un petite voix. Albus lui sourit. « Bien sur Harry. Je vais vous laissez quelque minutes. » dit-il. « Severus, je vous interdis de bouger d'ici. Harry s'il tend de se lever, je vous permets de l'assommer. »  
  
*******************************************  
  
Gros Bizou à tous À la prochaine Slyvara 


	13. Chapitre 12 suite

Allo tout le monde!!  
  
voici un mini chapitre la suite du chapitre 12. Si vous ne comprenez pas très bien, relisez le chapitre douze.  
  
Méga bzou  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
Severus regarda sortir son supérieur. Le vieil homme avait eu l'air d'être vraiment inquiet pour lui. Cela lui faisait chaud au c?ur. Depuis toujours, Dumbledore était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui. Il retourna son regard vers le garçon qui se tenait encore à côté de lui. Deux sentiments le tiraillaient à la vu de ce griffondor : colère et gratitude. Une partie de lui voulait le remercier d'être rester avec lui et l'autre voulait lui crier après sans savoir pourquoi. « C'est parce que ça t'insulte au plus haut point d'avoir reçu de l'aide de la part du fils de James Potter. » ricana une voix dans le fond de son esprit. C'était dur à avouer, mais il savait que cela était la vérité. Severus décida à mettre son honneur de côté pour une fois. « Merci » dit-il doucement. Harry se tourna vers lui. « Pardon. » Rogue n'osa pas le regard dans les yeux. « Potter...Harry, je voudrais vous remercier d'être rester avec moi tout à l'heure. Votre présence m'a servi d'encre tout à heure. Sans vous je n'aurais surment pas pu résister à l'appelle de Voldemort. Cela me fait une autre dette envers les Potter. » Harry savait que Rogue devais avoir piétiner son orgueil pour dire une telle chose. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Rogue d'agir ainsi, mais faut dire qu'il était difficile de déterminer ce qui était normal pour lui. « Qui êtres-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Professeur Rogue? » blagua Harry, espérant que son professeur la prend bien. Un semblant de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres minces et livides de Severus. « Je sais mots peuvent sembler bizarre dit par moi, Harry. Je veux juste que vous sachiez qu'ils sont sincères. » Le jeune homme s'accroupie et fixa son regard vert dans les yeux noirs du maître de potion. « Professeur, vous ne devez rien à ma famille et moi. Vous veillez si moi depuis mes débuts à Poudlard, et n'essayer pas de le nier, c'était la moindre de chose que je vous aide à mon tour. » Quelque chose de bizarre brillait dans le fond des yeux de l'homme. De la gratitude? Cette étincelle disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et pour la première fois Rogue détourna les yeux. « Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire, Potter? » demanda-t- il d'une voix redevenue froide. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi il devenait aussi déplaisant dès qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de lui. « Professeur, je vous retourne la question. Pourquoi ne pas me croire? »  
  
L'homme allait répondre, mais le retour de Sirius et Remus le mua au silence. Black leur lança un regard interrogateur. Dumbledore revint à son tour, son visage était attrister. Rogue soupira. « Il a réussi n'est pas? Il va commencer le jugement. » Albus hocha la tête. « Cornellius vient de m'avertir. Les détraqueurs ont fait sortir tous les mangemorts d'Azkaban. Le ministère rapport aussi plusieurs personnes ont transplanté des lieux de protection. » « Mais c'est impossible! » s'exclama Sirius. Severus frappa l'accoudoir de sa chaise du point, faisait sur sauter les autres personnes dans la salle. « Qu'en savez-vous Black? Voulez-vous que je vous le dise? Vous ne savez absolument rien de ce qu'est capable Lord Voldemort, impossible ne peu jamais être appliquer dans son cas. » Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Il a décidé de juger qui lui avait été fidèle de ceux qu'il ne l'on pas été. Rien ne va pouvoir l'arrêter. » Harry, qui avait commencé à servir le thé, se tourna vers le directeur. « Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui se passe. » Il tendit une tasse au maître de potion. Albus soupira. « Je suis moi-même un peu perdu dans cette histoire. Nous n'aurons pas trop le choix d'attendre quelque développement avant de pouvoir se prononcer sur cette histoire. » Soudainement Harry senti sa cicatrice brûler. Il lâcha la théière et porta ses mains a son front. « Harry!? » s'écria Sirius en se précipita vers son filleul. Rogue se mit à tremblé de façon incontrôlable. « Karakoff. » gémit-il. Albus s'approcha de Severus et lui enleva la tasse de thé avant qu'il se brûle. « Sirius et Remus raccompagné Harry à son dortoir ou tout autre endroit où il va être à l'aise. Il risque d'avoir une journée difficile, occuper vous de lui. » demanda-t-il doucement. Les deux maraudeurs hocha la tête en prenant chacun place de chaque côté du garçon et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Avant qu'ils sortent, la voix défaillante de Rogue interpella le garçon : « Potter, dans des temps plus cléments, il serait intéressant de continuer notre discutions. » Malgré la douleur, Harry sourit à son professeur avant de sortir avec Black et Lupin.  
  
********************************* 


	14. Chapitre 13

Allo mes petits amours J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre.  
  
Voici mon véritable chapitre 13. Je vous demanderais d'aller lire le fanfic de Cirianthalas, il est vraiment bon.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Albus Dumbledore sourit intérieurement en entendant les paroles de Severus et le sourire d'Harry. Peut-être avait-il de l'espoir pour ces deux là de se réconcilier. « Venez Severus, je vais vous ramener à vos appartements. » dit-il en prenant le plus jeune par le bras. Les muscle de Rogue se raidit à son contact. « Severus, je ne vous veux aucun mal, faites-moi confiance. » murmura le vieil homme. Le maître de potion, tremblant toujours, lui lança un regard glacer. « Que je n'aime pas être toucher ne veux pas dire que je ne vous fais pas confiance, Monsieur le directeur. » Il accepte cependant l'aide de son supérieur. Par chance les appartements de Rogue étaient eux aussi dans les donjons, ce qui ne les obligeait pas à monter des escaliers. Heureusement, car Dumbledore doutait que Rogue puisse les franchire. Arriver devant la porte de Severus, Albus s'arrêta. « Me permettez-vous d'entré avec vous, Severus? Je crois qu'il est préférable que je reste avec vous. » Le plus jeune des deux hommes hocha lentement la tête et ouvrit la porte. C'était la première fois qu'Albus entrait dans les appartements privés de Severus, quand il se rencontrait c'était dans leur bureau respectif. C'était une pièce sombre et austère. Il était évident que le maître de potion ne c'était jamais forcé à décorer ses quartiers. L'endroit semblait confortable, certes, mais n'était pas du tout accueillant. Habituelle, les professeurs aménageaient leurs appartements pour s'y sentir chez eux : portraits de membres de leur famille et amis, décoration, peinture, musique qu'il aimait, etc. Rien de tout cela était visible dans la chambre de Rogue. De toute évidence Severus se servait de cet endroit pour dormir, se laver et se changer. Il semblait toujours régner un froid pénétrant dans cette pièce.  
  
Tous deux s'assoyent ensemble sur le divan devant le foyer. Albus prit sa baquette et alluma un feu. « Severus, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui vous arrive, Comme le jeune Harry vous semblez avoir un lien avec Voldemort. »Severus tressait au nom de son ancien maître. « Pouvez-vous l'expliquer? » demanda le vieil homme. Rogue remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et entoura ses bras autour. Il ferma ses yeux. « Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer, mais je peux dire que la Marque des Ténèbres offre trop de lien avec lui et tous les mangemorts. Des liens de chaire, de sang et d'esprit. » Les tremblements reprirent de plus belle. « Il se plaisait à dire qu'on ne pouvait lui échapper, que nous étions siens à jamais. Il a raison Albus. Le mal est tatoué sur mon bras et dans mon sang. Je suis une partie du mal. » dit-il d'une voix désespérée. Le vieil homme posa gentiment une main sur le genou de Severus. « Non, mon garçon. Je sais très bien que vous êtres bon. Cette marque ne veut rien dire si vous n'avez pas le c?ur et l'âme qui l'accompagne. Certes, le c?ur d'aucun homme n'est totalement pur, mais je suis sur que le vôtre n'est pas consumer par le mal. Vous me l'avec prouver depuis toutes ces années passer à vos côtés. » Rogue réouvrit ses yeux et fixa avec surprise l'homme assit à ses côtés. « Vous... vous le penser vraiment? » La voix du maître de potion était hésitante. Albus enleva un mèche de cheveux ébène du visage de son ami en sourient doucement. « Croyez-vous que je puis vous mentir sur un tel sujet, Severus? Il me semble que vous me faisiez plus confiance quand vous n'étiez qu'un enfant. » Rogue eut l'ombre d'un sourire. « Vous étiez la seul personne qui ne frappait pas ou m'insultait pas, j'avais raison de vous faire confiance. » Albus soupira. Il ne connaissait pas en détail l'enfance de Severus, mais il savait que rien n'avait jamais été facile pour lui.  
  
Severus parut soudainement très mal à l'aise. « Je vais aller me coucher, professeur. Toute cette journée m'a fatigué. » Il entendit que Dumbledore réagis. « Severus je préfère rester ici si cela ne vous dérange pas. Qui sait qu'est qui peut arriver aujourd'hui. » Severus hocha la tête et entra dans sa chambre à coucher.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Severus Rogue s'assit sur son lit. La présence de son supérieur dans la pièce adjacente le rassurait. Dumbledore l'avait toujours mit à l'aise. Rogue commença à se changer. Il retira ses robes et enfila un pantalon de jogging noir. En se dirigent vers sa commode, il s'arrêta devant le miroir. Bien qu'il détestait se voir ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Son corps était couvert de cicatrices. Sur sa poitrine il en avait deux : une, du à l'attaque des mangemorts, près de son c?ur et l'autre, qui partait de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite, était dû à une punition de la part de son père quand il avait 4 ans. Dans son dos, il en avait une de 6 centimètre entre les deux omoplates , souvenir de son enfance dans les bas fond de l'aller des Embrumes. Un homme avait tenter de lui voler le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à se procurer. Ce fut la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un de sang froid, il n'avait que 9 ans. Il avait aussi une brûlure au niveau des reins, mais il se rappelait plus vraiment d'où elle venait. Severus savait depuis longtemps qu'il fallait se battre pour vivre. Quand il était arriver à Poudlard il était pratiquement un enfant sauvage. Albus Dumbledore lui avait donner sa chance. Il lui devait tant. Hagrid avait raison, le directeur était un grand homme. Il alla se cherche un chandail. Il le mit lentement car son avant bras gauche était endolorie.  
  
Soudainement il sentit de nouveau une douleur le traverser et ce sentiment de vide intérieur. Voldemort venait de tuer un autre mangemort. Il était trop exténuer pour pouvoir dire qui. Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement en se laissant tomber sur le sol le dos appuyer contre le bureau. Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus le sort d'Apaisement psychique, il ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait peur. Il devait ce l'avouer, il avait peur de cauchemar qui venait le hanté chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. On cogna à sa porte. « Severus? » demanda la voix inquiète de Dumbledore. Rogue se remit péniblement sur ses pied et alla ouvrir. « Est-ce que tout va bien? » demanda le vieil homme en voyant l'air affreux de Rogue. Celui-ci secoua la tête. Ce fut un mauvais idée, car tout se mit à tournée autour de lui. Il sentit les mains d'Albus le retenir fermement et le diriger vers son lit. « Il a eu une autre victime, n'est-ce pas Severus? » « Oui et cela ne fait que commencer. Vous devriez aller vous assurer que le jeune Potter va bien. » Albus s'accroupie devant lui pour être à son niveau et lui sourit avec tendresse. « Harry est entre bonnes mains, ne vous inquiétez pas. Remus et Sirius sont avec lui et s'occupent de lui. De plus, je refus de vous laissez seul. Vous devez vous faire à l'idée que je reste, même si cela vous dérange. » Le maître de potion leva une main pour interrompe son supérieur. « Albus, votre présence ne me dérange pas, j'apprécie celle-ci. » Il s'interrompit et ses joues rosie quelque peu. Il était gêné de s'être laisser emporter. Albus ne fit comme si rien était.  
  
« Vous devriez allez vous coucher maintenant, Severus. » dit Dumbledore. « J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormit ces dernier temps. » Rogue baissa la tête. Il savait que le vieil homme ne serait pas content de le savoir. Mais il ne fit que soupirer. « Severus, n'attendez pas que je prévienne Madame Pomfresh. Vous avez besoin de tout le repos possible, surtout dans votre condition. » Severus releva les yeux vers le directeur. « Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous inquiéter pour moi. » gronda-t-il. Autant il était doux et ouvert quelque seconde auparavant, autant il était redevenu froid et distant. La situation devint claire au yeux de Dumbledore. « Vous ne voulez pas dormir, n'est ce pas Severus ? Trop de cauchemar hante vos nuit. Vous vivez un enfer chaque fois que vos paupières. » dit-il doucement en posa une mains sur celles glacées de Severus. Rogue fit tout pour éviter son regard perçant. « Comment..? » commença-t-il. « Comment j'en suis arriver à cette conclusion? Je me suis rappeler les conséquences qu'il y a quand un retire un sort d'apaisement psychique de manière brutal. »commenta Albus. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demander un potion de sommeil sans rêves à Madame Pomfresh? » Severus lui fit un regard remplie de colère. « Parce que j'y suis allergique et que cela pourrait me tuer. » Albus soupira à nouveau. Il avait totalement oublier les allergies de Severus. C'était si peu commun, il avait une quinzaine de sorcier au monde qui en souffrait.  
  
Une idée farfelu passa par la tête de Albus. « J'ai un bon truc pour vous aider à dormir, je vais vous border. » Rogue le regarda avec incrédulité. Jamais personne ne c'était proposer à le border. « Ma mère disait que le mieux moyen pour éloignée les cauchemars. » commenta Albus le plus sérieusement du monde. Sans attendre que son ami lui donne réponse, il se dirigea vers la tête du lit et de mit à préparer le lit. Severus fut convaincu qu'il manquait qu'elle que bardot au directeur. « Aller au lit, jeune homme. » dit Albus. Severus resta au bout de son lit, il avait bien le goût de faire ce que lui demandait son supérieur, mais c'était trop nouveau pour lui pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. « Va-t-il falloir que j'aille vus chercher, Severus? » Le ton de Dumbledore était enjoué ce qui présageait rien de très bon. « J'ai compris Albus, vous pouvez arrête de faire le bouffon. » dit Severus en espérant que le directeur abandonne son idée. « Vous ne venez pas!? D'accord au grand maux les grand remède. » Albus se dirigea vers le maître de potion. Avant de savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, Severus se retrouva dans les bras de Dumbledore. « REPOSEZ MOI PAS TERRE! » cria-t-il. Albus se mit à rire en le déposant sur le lit. « Je vous avait prévenu. » dit-il en posant les couverture sur Rogue. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerais pas même sous la torture, Severus avait bien aimer ce petit jeu. « Maintenant, il vous reste juste à vous endormir. Je vais vous chanter une berceuse pour vous aidez. » dit Albus. Sachant qu'il lui serait inutile de rouspéter, Severus calla sa tête contre les oreiller et ferma les yeux. La dernière chose d'on il eut conscience était la voix basse et mélodieuse d'Albus Dumbledore.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Dsl pour cette fin un peu Werd, j'était en crise d'affection et fatiguer. Vous voyez ce que sa donne. Donne moi vos commentaires sur ce chapitre  
  
gros Bzou  
  
je vous adore!! ^-^ Slyvara 


	15. Chapitre 14

Allo tout le monde, Cela fait longtemps. Dsl d'avoir prit autant de temps, mais j'était très occuper et bloquer. Très mauvais mélange. Mais voici enfin mon 14e chapitre.  
  
(je te l'avais promis Hanakana ^-^.) Bonne lecture!!  
  
********************************************************* La première chose que Severus vit en se réveillant était le visage inquiet de Dumbledore. « Severus, vous êtes enfin réveiller. » s'exclama-t-il avec un soulagement très apparent. Derrière lui, rogue reconnu le décor de l'infirmerie. « Qu'est que je fais ici? » demanda-t-il en tentant de s'assoire dans le lit. Dumbledore lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de se lever. « Doucement, Severus. Vous étiez totalement épuisé, cela fait près de 48 heures que vous dormez. Je me suis inquiété, alors je vous ai fait transférer à l'infirmerie. Comment vous sentez-vous? » Rogue appuya son dos contre les oreillers. « Il a longtemps que je me suis senti aussi reposer. Merci à vous, Albus. » Le directeur sourit et s'assoye sur le bord du lit. « J'ai eu peur que le sort que je vous avais lancé est mal tournée. Ne me faites plus jamais une peur pareille. » Les lèvres de Severus se courba un peu. Dumbledore interpréta cela comme un sourire. Mais son sourire s'évanouie aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Son visage devint très grave. « Qu'elles sont les dernières nouvelles? » Le directeur poussa un profond soupir. « C'est un véritable carnage, mon garçon. Dix-sept victimes, dix-sept et aucune trace de Voldemort et ses suivants. » Albus eut l'air très vieux et fatiguer. Severus ferma les yeux. Dix-sept personnes venaient d'être tuer par Voldemort, de se nombre ils en avaient qui avaient été des amis proche et de co-équipier. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance d'être encore en vie. Mais avait-il vraiment droit à cette vie? « Comment va le jeune Potter? » demanda-t-il pour lutter contre le malaise qui grandissait en lui. Si lui avait été si affecter par la vengeance de Voldemort, il avait peine à imaginer comment était le griffondor. « Je vais beaucoup mieux, professeur. Merci de vous en inquiété. » répondit la voix du jeune garçon. Rogue se tourna vers la source de la voix. Harry était coucher dans le lit à droite du sien. Le jeune homme semblait par les derniers événements, mais il était souriant. « Maintenant que je suis rassuré sur votre état de santé, je vais vous laisser aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh. Je viendrais vous visite un peu plus tard. » Sourit le directeur avant de se diriger vers la sortir. « Monsieur, qu'avez-vous fait pour les cours de potion d'aujourd'hui. » s'exclama Rogue réalisant qu'il venait de manquer ses cours du lundi. « Severus pour une fois, dans votre vie, oublier votre travail et penser à vous. J'ai annulé vos cours jusqu'à mercredi. Reposez bien. » dit Albus en sortant avant que le maître de potion puisse répliquer  
  
Un silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie. Harry observa son professeur du coin de l'?il. Il semblait en colère que Dumbledore avait décidé d'annuler ses cours sans lui en parler. Malgré cela il semblait en meilleur forme que samedi après-midi. Lui-même avait eu un air affreux cette journée là. Bien qui se sentait pas mal, madame Pomfresh avait exiger qu'il vient sous observation à l'infirmerie. Dimanche, Sirius, Remus, Hermione et Ron avait été autorisé à venir le voir. Sirius avait été très inquiet de l'état de son filleul. Si Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas résonné, il serait rester à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur Harry. Le directeur lui-même venait souvent à l'infirmerie pour prendre de leurs nouvelles . Il restait le plus souvent possible au chevet de Rogue. Il avait apporter plusieurs livres et les avait mit sur la table à côté du lit. Harry avait été marqué par l'inquiétude son directeur vis-à-vis le maître de potion. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le vieil homme dans cet état. On aurait dit un père inquiet pour son fils. Soudainement, Harry remarqua quelque chose de différant chez son professeur : ses cheveux. Habituellement, ils semblaient gras et rêche, là ils étaient brillant et semblait soyeux. « Qu'est qui vous tracasse, Mr Potter? » demanda son professeur. Harry remarqua qu'il fixait celui-ci comme un idiot. « Rien, professeur. » dit-il dans un murmure en détournant le regard. Rogue s'assit sur le bord de son lit. « C'est ça! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais gober cela, Mr Potter? » ricana-t-il. « Je vois bien que vous avez des dizaine de question à me posé. Peut-être seriez-vous plus rassurer sur ma loyauté pour Dumbledore. » Les yeux du garçon ce posa sur le bras gauche de son professeur. C'est vrai qu'il avait des dizaine de questions à poser, mais jamais il avait l'idée des poser au principale intéressé. C'était une questions de survie, personne ayant le goût de vivre n'allait poser des question à Severus Rogue. « On dirait bien que vous avez perdu votre langue, Potter. C'est bien la première fois. » se moqua le maître de potion. « Vous être mieux de vous décider à les poser vos questions, je vous donnerais pas d'autre chance. Vous vouliez la continuer notre discussion, oui ou non. » Harry hocha la tête. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Rogue était si ouvert. C'était vraiment trop irréaliste comme situation, mais le jeune griffondor ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette chance. Il posa la première question qui lui passa par la tête. « Pourquoi me détestez-vous? » Rogue ne brocha pas. Il prit une minute pour formuler sa réponse . « Je ne vous déteste pas, pas vraiment. Vous devez croire que j'agis de la sorte parce que j'était en mauvais terme avec votre père. » Harry hocha la tête. « Ce n'est pas totalement faux, Potter, mais pas totalement vrai non plus. Je peux simplement dire c'est que vous être la représentation tous se que je détestait chez votre père. Mais vous avez le caractère et les yeux de votre mère. » Le regard de Rogue sembla s'adoucir quelque peu. « Autan je pouvais détester votre père et ses amis, autant Lily et moi pouvions-nous considéré comme des amis. Votre mère était une femme merveilleuse, Harry. J'espère que quelqu'un vous la déjà dit. » Harry hocha la tête. Il savait que sa mère était bien aimé de plusieurs, mais c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait franchement cela. Une autre question s'échappa des lèvre du garçon avant qu'il puisse la retenir : « Qu'elles genre de relation aviez-vous avec ma mère? » Rogue pâlit légèrement. ( si c'est possible dans son cas) « Votre mère était mon tuteur en Charme et moi je l'aidait en potion. » À se moment Madame Pomfresh vint les voir, empêchant Harry de poser d'autre question.  
  
« Je vais pas vous déranger bien longtemps. Je veux simplement vérifier votre main Severus. » annonça l'infirmière. Doucement elle défie le bandage. Harry ne pouvait voir ce qu'elle faisait, mais le sourire satisfait qui apparue sur les lèvre de la femme le soulagea. « Enfin, tout est revenue à la normal. Je n'aurais pas à vous mettre un autre bandage. Mais soyez prudent. Cela serait dommage d'abîmer une belle main comme cela. » Malgré que le ton de Pompom était enjouer, Rogue retira sa main et regarda la femme d'un aire interdit. Conscient de sa réaction il baissa les yeux. Pomfresh, elle, ne semblait pas pour autant sent faire de la réaction du maître de potion et retourna à son bureau. Rogue ferma les yeux et ramena ses mains contre son corps. Une ancienne douleur remontait en lui. Sa mère lui avait déjà dit une pareille chose, sauf qu'elle lui avait menacé de lui brûler les main si elle le reprenait à prendre de la nourriture quand il était en punition. Il avait tous juste 4 ans à l'époque. Jamais il avait osé voler de la nourriture dans sa propre maison. Une maison. Ce mot lui laissa toujours un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Il en avait jamais eu une avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Ses parents (s'il pouvait les appeler ainsi) l'avait toujours traité comme une chose ignoble qu'il devait s'occuper. Ils étaient des puissants mages noirs et ne pouvaient pas accepter que leur fils ne suive pas la même voie. Severus n'aimait pas faire le mal, il avait toujours, au fond de lui, prôner la paix. Cela juste qu'a se qui soit laisser à lui-même dans les bas fond de l'allée des Embrumes. Après la mort de ses parents, il avait personne pour s'occuper de lui, alors il avait été confier à l'orphelinat de l'allée. Un endroit malsain et violent. Il resta là de l'âge de 5 à 7 ans. Pour se consoler, il se disait qu'il avait un toit sur la tête. Cette réalité s'estompa un peu après son 7e anniversaire. Il fut jeter dehors de l'orphelinat sans rien d'autre que le linge qu'il portait sur lui. Une pression sur son bras le ramena au présent, mais son esprit était encore perdu dans son cauchemar intérieur paniqua. Rogue mis ses main devant sa figure pour se protéger. « Je recommencerais plus mère, je le juge. » murmura-t-il. Quelqu'un parla, mais il ne comprit pas un mot. À se moment la pression s'amplifia. Décidé à se défendre, il frappa dans le vide avec ses mains. Sa mains gauche frappa durement quelque chose. C'est à se moment qu'il réussit à sortir de cet enfer intérieur. Devant lui se tenait le jeune Potter. Il avait les yeux remplie d'eau et une main sur sa joue. « Par Merlin! Qu'ai-je fait? » s'écria Rogue. «Harry, je suis désoler. Je ne voulait pas.. » Le professeur semblait beaucoup plus souffrir de son geste que Harry. « Ce n'est pas grave professeur. Je vais m'en remettre. » dit Harry. Mais Rogue ne semblait pas convaincu. « Ce n'est pas rien, Harry. Ma conduite est inacceptable. Un tel acte doit être reporter au Directeur. » Il semblait de plus en plus nerveux. « Deux élève frapper en moins d'une semaine, quel dossier je vais avoir. » Harry s'assit à côté de son professeur. « Professeur Rogue tout va bien. » Il tendit sa joue vers son professeur (je sais pas si c'est physiquement possible). « Vous voyez sa ne paraît même plus. » Severus l'observa attentivement. « Pourquoi vouloir me protéger? » Harry se releva. « Je vous doit bien cela. »  
  
À nouveau, il furent interrompu par l'entré de quelqu'un. Cette fois c'était Remus, Sirius, Hermione et Ron. Sirius n'avait rien a craindre de se faire repéré. Madame Pomfresh connaissait son identité et avait promis de la garder secrète. La première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre son filleul dans ses bras. « Comment vas-tu mon grand? » Harry se colla contre son parrain, lui signifiant qu'il allait bien. IL retourna à son lit. Tous se mit à jaser ignorant totalement le maître de potion, a part Remus qu'il lui fit un sourire poli. Rogue luis s'adossa à ses oreiller et se mit à fouiller dans les livres que Dumbledore lui avait apporter. Harry remarqua du coin de l'?il qu'il avait à l'intérieur plein d'écriture. Il semblait bien que le maître de potion était en plein recherche. Il reporta son attention sur ses amis. Ron et Hermione était assis côte à côte à sa droite. Remus, lui, était assis entre son lit et celui de Rogue. Sirius était assis avec lui sur son lit et semblait ne pas vouloir quitter son filleul. « Sirius, je t'assure que je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à être si inquiet. » Black l'observa attentivement. « C'est vrai que tu as l'aire en pleine forme. Je m'en suis peut être fait un peux trop pour toi. » avoua l'homme. « T'as enfin comprit »s'exclama Remus. « J'ai passé tout ma soirée d'hier à lui faire comprendre, mais monsieur ne voulait rien entendre. » Le ton de Lupin était faussement fâché. Pour seul réplique, Sirius lui lança un oreiller. Le loup-garou se pencha pour éviter le projectile, ce fut Rogue qui le reçut en plein figure. D'un geste rageur. Severus le renvoya a Sirius. «Ne tant fait donc pas Rogue. Je n'ai pas tenté de t'assassiner à coup d'oreiller. » plaisanta Sirius. Rogue lui fit un sourire mauvais. « Bien sur que non, Black. Tu aime beaucoup mieux utiliser tes ennemies à leur dépend. » répliqua le maître de potion d'un ton acide. Sirius se releva « TOI .. » Remus s'interposa. « Arrête, Sirius. Il veut simplement te provoquer. Et sincèrement , tu l'as chercher. » Sirius et Severus parut surprit . Lupin se tourna vers Rogue. « Mais toi, pas plus brillant tu lui réponds. Grandissez un peu. Vous avez trente-cinq ans, pas quinze ou seize ans comme à l'époque. » Un silence s'installa entre les occupent de L'infirmerie. Se fut Rogue qui brisa le silence avec un rire méprisant. « Vous même vous n'avez pas changer Lupin, alors ne faites pas la moral aux autres. Surtout pas à ceux que sa intéresse pas ou qui veulent rien comprendre comme Black. » Il repris son livre et se remis à lire comme si rien était arriver. Sirius , lui, bouillonnait. Harry observa Rogue. Ainsi il pu surprendre le regard mi-amuser, mi-triste, que le professeur lança par-dessus son livre. Comme s'il s'amusait à faire fâcher Sirius, mais qu'il savait que c'était le plus proche qu'il pouvais s'approcher d'eux. Un désir cacher d'être lui aussi membre de se tous qu'il formait.  
  
********************************************************* Je veux vos commentaire Svp  
  
gros bzou Slyvara 


	16. Merci

Boujour à tous et a toutes  
  
Hélas ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre loin de là.  
  
J'écris cé quelque ligne pour vous faire par d'une triste nouvelle. J'abandonne l'écriture de ce fanfic.  
  
La raison principal est mon manque d'inpiration cronique du a la sorti du 5e livre. Je me sens incapable de continuer maintenant que je sais ce qui se passe.  
  
Je voudrais vous remercier des encouragement fournie durant tous se temps. J'Aurais aimer vous offrit la fin de c'est 2 histoire, c'est pour moi un échec personnel.  
  
Mais je n'Abandonne pas l'écriture pour autant. Peut être allez vous me revoir bientôt dans d'autre création.  
  
sur ce  
  
merci encore a tous et a toutes  
  
prenez grand soin de vous  
  
je vous adore  
  
bzou  
  
Bluegirl alias Slivara Snape 


End file.
